Zoey101 a Musical
by lil.cutie.23
Summary: Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don’t know how its going to turn out I’m not really planning it out I’m just writing so I hope you like it and it’s going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!
1. The Beginning of a New Year

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter1-The Beginning of a New Year

Dana's POV  
So I'm back at PCA and I have a feeling this is gong to be an interesting year. Well this year I am sharing a dorm with Zoey and Nicole they used to share a dorm with this girl named Lola but she moved with some of her other friends. What Zoey has told me she's a really bitch, but she's not worries as long as she stays out of my way.

So I'm really excited to see everyone since I was gone for a year and I have to say I'm even glad to see Logan. All the guys in Paris egomaniac jerks and yeah Logan maybe one but they were way worse it's like Logan times ten!! So now I'm heading up to my dorm to see all my old friends and I have brought presents for all. Well I'm now in front of my dorm and I can here voices inside so I'm guessing that most of the gang is here already. I walk in and I see Zoey, Chase, Nicole and Michael talking. Nicole gets up and runs toward me.

"Dana! It's so great to have you back! Isn't it great guys? I think it's great! Aren't you glad to be back! I'm glad your back!" said Nicole then giving me a hug.

"Nicole" "Yea!" she says looking up at me. "Get off of me NOW!" I told her.

Nicole slowly backs off and goes and sits on the bed again.

"So Dana how was Paris?" Zoey asks me. "It was okay my room mate was awesome but the guys there were 10 time's worse then Logan"

"So who's talking about me now" Logan says as he walks into the room.

"Get over yourself Logan!" I said

"Well it looks like Miss 'Danger' Cruz is back at PCA" said Logan.

"Now we can see you're not blind" I told him.

"So you want to make out?" he asked me.

"Wow I'm here for what five minutes and your already asking me to make out" I said "And the answers NO!"

"Fine but I know you want me!"

"Yea in your dreams!" I said "Now before I forget I bought presents for everyone. Yea even you Logan."

I opened the large bag I had filled with presents and gave them to them. The first present I gave was to Michael. He got a box filled with about 50 bags of small chip bags.

"How many are here?" He asked.

"I think about 50"

"Dana you are one of my best friends"

"Wasn't I always?"

"Yep!"

The next present was for Logan. I gave him a brand new mirror since two years ago I broke the one on the back of there dorm door.

"A mirror good choice"

"Well I thought I should buy you a new one since I broke one of yours twos years ago"

"You know I could have just gotten a kiss instead"

"Yea in you dreams"

The next present was for Chase. I gave Chase a box and a letter.

"What's all this for?"

"Read the letter it'll explain everything"

"Gotcha"

Chase read the letter silently to himself.

Chase  
I know you haven't told Zoey you love her yet so here's something to help you out a little. It's a gold locket to give to Zoey with her birthstone in it and on the inside it says "I'll love you forever and always. Chase" so go tell her soon.  
-Dana.

"Thanks Dana I love it"

"So what did you get?" asked Zoey.

"That's for me to only know"

"Okay"

Next I gave Zoey hers I bought Zoey five new shirts with French sayings on them.

"Wow I love it Dana you're going to have to help me figure out what they say though one day"

"Don't worry I will"

"What about me?" asked Nicole.

"Don't worry I didn't forget about you"

Next I toke out a box and handed it to Nicole. She opened it and looked so surprised.

"Oh my god! You got me a karaoke machine! I love it! We so have to use it tonight! Zoey can we use it tonight?" said Nicole very fast.

"Sure you guys up for some karaoke?" asked Zoey.

"Sure" everyone said at the same time.

**AN okay I know no singing yet but there will be after the karaoke hehehe I hope your liking the story/musical so far I'm not going to wait for so many review before I post another chapter but I would truly appreciate it is you did R&R thx. **


	2. The Karaoke Part 1

**Zoey101 A Musical **

**Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!**

**Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.**

**Chapter2-The Karaoke Part 1**

**Dana's POV  
**Okay we hooked Nicole's karaoke machine up and started looking at with all the music that it had on it. It had tons of music. So we drew names of who's going to sing and well guess what I have to sing first won't that be fun. So I'm looking through all the songs and I find one that I want to sing. It's called Everybody's Fool by Evanescence. So we got the song on and now it's playing.

_perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that _

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now I know she

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
and I don't love you anymore

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

"Wow Dana where did you learn to sing like that?" said Nicole.

"Well when I was in Paris I auditioned for a musical at my school and go the lead so I got to sing a lot and I was fun."

"Well let's draw to see who goes next" said Michael.

Logan put his hand in the container we're using and drew out a piece of paper.

"Well its Miss Brookes and Mr. Matthews" said Logan.

"Well go choose your song we can't wait all day" I said.

They got up there and choose Everything Burns.

The music went on and they started to sing.

_(Zoey)_  
_She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing _

(Both)  
Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

(Zoey)  
Ooh, oh

(Chase)  
Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

(Both)  
Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

(Zoey)  
Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
(Chase)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Zoey)  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Chase)  
(Watching it all fade away)  
(Zoey)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
(Both)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Zoey)  
(Everything burns)  
(Chase)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Zoey)  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
(Chase)  
Watching it all fade away

"You guys sounded pretty good" I told them.

"Thanks so who's next?" asked Zoey.

"Nicole" said Michael.

Nicole went up to the machine and chooses a song for her to sing. She chooses Every Time We Touch.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
without you it's hard to survive. _

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel this static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.

Once Nicole stopped singing everyone in the entire girls lounge started clapping.

"Wow Nicole that was awesome" said Lola as she came towards us.

"Thanks"

"Hi I'm Lola Martinez and you are?" Lola said directing it to me.

"Dana Cruz"

"So you're the girl they talked about all year last year" said Lola "So which of you is singing next?"

"Logan is" I said smirking at Logan.

Then he mouthed to me "I'm so going to get you for this" then when up to choose a song. The song he chooses was Untitled.

_I open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight _

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me

Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound but no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I want to start this over again

So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me

I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just want to scream  
How could this happen to me

**Hope you liked the fist part of the karaoke and you will jus have to wait till the next chapter to see how good or bad Logan was and the songs that were sung were  
Everybody's Fool by Evanescence  
Everything Burns by Ben Moody ft. Anastasia  
Every Time We Touch by Cascada  
Untitled by Simple Plan  
Please R&R so I know what to do to make it better thanks**


	3. The Karaoke Part II

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 3 The Karaoke Part II

Dana's POV  
"Wow" was all I managed to get out.

"Logan I never knew you were that good" said Lola will trying to put her arms around him.

"Yea… thanks" said Logan will getting Lola's arms off him and then sitting down next to Dana.

"What was that about I thought you loved the girls" I said to him in a whisper so no one else would hear.

"Well not that one" Logan whispered back.

I tried to hold in my laughter but it didn't work so well. So I just started laughing.

"Okay did we miss something?" asked Zoey.

"Nope" I said then mouthed 'I'll tell you at the dorm'.

Zoey just nodded.

"So can I sing?" asked Lola.

"Sure" Nicole said.

Lola went up to the machine and choused a song and started singing.

_what you do baby boo?  
yea lil mame ya you lookin good.  
i see you wanna play  
with a player from the hood  
come holler at me you got it like that  
big snoop dogg wit the lead pussy cat  
i show you how to go dat  
yea i wanna blow dat  
me and you  
1 on 1 treat it like a show dat   
you look at me ill look at you  
im reaching for your shirt whatch'ya want me to do?_

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)   
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

Typical and hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mamma (Mama)  
Know just how to get wat i wanna (Wanna)  
All I wanna do is spring this on ya(On ya)   
That back up all the things that i told(Told ya)

You been sayin' all the right things all nite long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off

Baby, can't you see? (See)  
These clothes aren't fittin' on me (me)  
The heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)   
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe(Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)   
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree   
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder  
What I got next for you  
What you wanna do? (Do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please

Baby, can't you see? (See)  
These clothes are fittin' on me (me)  
The heat comin' from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)   
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

(dance break) 

Come on baby  
Loosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe  
(Loosen up my buttons babe)

Come on baby  
Loosen up my buttons babe (Loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe  
(Loosen up my buttons babe)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)   
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)   
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

I'm tellin' you to loosen up my buttons babe (Uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (Uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (Uh)

"Nice job"I lied. She was actully pretty terrible.

"Well I think we should be getting to our dorms now" said Zoey. I knew she just wanted to get away from Lola and her terrible singing.

"Yea me to" said Nicole.

"We'll help bring the karaoke stuff to your guyses dorm" said Michael.

"Yea you girls go a head and we'll unhook the equipment" said Chase.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later then" said Lola then walking off.

"Thank goodness she's gone" said Logan.

"I know she turned into such a bitch" said Zoey.

"Wow I really never thought I would hear Zoey say the word bitch or anyword like it"

"Whatever so we'll meet you guys up satirs" Zoey said to the guys.

"Yea we'll be there soon"

Us girls walked up stairs and headed to the dorm. We got in and then they started to question me.

"Okay now what did Logan say that was so funny?" asked Nicole.

"Well you saw how he didn't react to Lola as he does to other girls?" I said.

"Yea?"

"Okay well He sat down and I said 'What was that about I thought you loved the girls' then he said 'Well not that one' well that has to be the only thing I would have never heard Logan say ever" I said.

The two started to laugh at what happened early.

"Oh my god you're right! That is weird for Logan" said Nicole.

Soon the guys came in holding all the cords and Nicole's Karaoke.

"So what are you girls laughing at?" asked Logan

**AN: Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will come soon so please R&R**


	4. IV I think thats 4

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 4

_Recap:   
"Oh my god you're right! That is weird for Logan" said Nicole._

Soon the guys came in holding all the cords and Nicole's Karaoke.

"So what are you girls laughing at?" asked Logan

  
"What we were talking about in the lounge" said Dana.

"Okay"

"Now what would that be?" asked Chase.

"The fact that he didn't go for Lola it's was totally un Logan like" said Zoey.

"Wow there right! What's up Logan?" asked Michael.

"Hey I have standards and well she's a complete bitch"

"Okay well lets play a game" said Nicole.

"How about truth or dare" said Zoey.

"Sure" everybody said.

"Okay Zoey should go first since she thought of it" said Nicole.

"Okay Logan truth or dare?"

"Lets go truth"

"Okay who do you like?"

"Okay…Dana" Logan said saying Dana's name really quite and slow but to bad she was sitting next to him.

"I… uh… really?" said Dana.

"Yea" then Logan started to sing.

desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
you take all of me now

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
there's nothing else to find  
there's nothing in the world  
that could change my mind  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else  
there is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
starving for truth  
closer to where I started  
chasing after you

I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you

"Wow… Um…" said Dana.

"Okay well Logan your turn" said Michael.

"Okay Chase truth or dare"

"Truth"

"Who do you like?"

"… Zoey…" said Chase.

Zoey just sat there she did no what to say "…"

"Okay well this game has now made 4 people a little uncomfortable" said Nicole " So lets just move on"

"Okay Michael truth or dare?" said Chase.

"I'm going with dare I'm not going to make my self uncomfortable"

"Okay I dare you to give up potato chips for two weeks"

"What kind of dare is that it's so easy"

"Michael look right now your eating chips you constantly eat them" said Dana.

"Fine okay now Zoey truth or dare?" said Michael.

"Dare"

"I dare you to prank call our science teacher Mrs. Collins"

"Why is it always me who does the prank calls?"

"Cause your good at it"

"Fine give me a phone"

Nicole got up and tossed Zoey her cell then Zoey called Mrs. Collins.

"Hello?"

"Hi Mrs. Collins?"

"Yes?"

"Hi I'm calling from Dates Online to confirm you date tomorrow with a Mr. Philips at 6:00"

"I have a date? I never registered on Dates Online?"

"Yes you did ma'am"

"Well okay then bye"

And both Zoey and Mrs. Collins hung up.

"Zoey you do know that there's a teacher in our school named Mr. Philips" said Michael.

"Shit no one finds out about this" said Zoey.

"Okay"

The gang continued playing truth or dare until they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" said Nicole getting up and going to the door.

"Guys time to get going it's time to go to your guys dorms now go! I'm missing Leno for this!" said Coco.

The guys got up and headed to the door but Zoey quickly stopped them.

"Wait Nicole and I got something for you guys" Zoey said handing them a brown box.

"Thanks but what is it?" asked Chase.

"You'll see when you get to your dorm now bye"

"Bye"

The guys finally left.

"Okay so what did you guys buy them?" asked Dana.

"We got them each a cam for their lap top and we bought you one to" said Nicole.

"Let's get on the computers and test them out" said Dana.

The girls each turned on the computers and logged into their IM. Once they were on they started a chat room and turned on there cams.

**DanaisBuena: Wow this is so cool  
ZoeyB-Girl: I know like we can see the whole room through these things  
Luv2Shop: The guys so have to come on and try theirs out!  
ZoeyB-Girl: Hey Chase just signed on I'll add him  
PCAChase has been add to the chat room  
PCAChase: How can I see your guys' dorm? It's a little creepy  
DanaisBuena: Did you open the box yet?  
PCAChase: No  
Luv2Shop: No! Well go open it!  
MikeCanDUNK has been add to the chat room  
MikeCanDUNK: Hey thx for the cams guys there awesome  
DanaisBuena: Is that Logan fixing his hair in the mirror  
PCAChase: Yep  
LoganRulez has been add to the chat room  
DanaisBuena: Stop fixing your god damn hair your just going to bed!  
LoganRulez: Hey I have to look good in my sleep  
DanaisBuena: No one cares what you look like in your sleep!  
MikeCanDUNK: I'm outta here if there ganna argue  
MikeCanDUNK has left the chat room  
PCAChase: Yea me to bye  
ZoeyB-Girl: Same here bye  
ZoeyB-Girl has left the chat room  
PCAChase has left the chat room  
DanaisBuena: Well I'm not staying in here to talk to you Reese  
LoganRulez: You know you want me Cruz  
DanaisBuena: No you want me as you said early and in your dreams  
DanaisBuena has left the chat room  
LoganRulez: Great now I get to talk to myself  
Luv2Shop: I'm still here!!!  
LoganRulez: Yea just the person I wanted to talk to  
Luv2Shop:Hey I saw you roll your eyes  
LoganRulez: w/e but tell Dana she looks pretty damn fine in that outfit!  
DanaisBuena has been added to the chat room  
DanaisBuena: Shut up you sick bastard  
LoganRulez: That hurt Cruz  
DanaisBuena: Yea I can see it really hurt  
LoganRulez: Yea it really did  
Luv2Shop has left the chat room  
DanaisBuena: Well I'm not staying to talk to you  
LoganRulez: Wait  
DanaisBuena: What do you want?  
LoganRulez: Meet me at the courts for some basketball tomorrow at 11:00  
DanaisBuena: This better not be some kind of trick  
LoganRulez: Don't worry it's not  
DanaisBuena: Fine bye  
LoganRulez: Bye  
DanaisBuena has left the chat room  
LoganRulez: YES!!!!!! Just me and Dana!  
LoganRulez has left the chat room**

**AN: Well I hope you liked this chapter. In each chapter I am going to try and put at least one song in and even maybe more. So if anyone has any ideas for my story do tell because I really need some thx and please R&R**


	5. V

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 5

_Recape:_**  
LoganRulez: Meet me at the courts for some basketball tomorrow at 11:00  
DanaisBuena: This better not be some kind of trick  
LoganRulez: Don't worry it's not  
DanaisBuena: Fine bye  
LoganRulez: Bye  
DanaisBuena has left the chat room  
LoganRulez: YES!!!!!! Just me and Dana!  
LoganRulez has left the chat room**

Dana's POV

I woke up the next morning and looked at the clock and saw it was 10:15. I had to meet Logan in 45 minutes why did I ever agree to meet him? Well Zoey and Nicole were still asleep so I grabbed a pair of shorts and tank top and headed to the bathroom to get ready. I got out and Zoey and Nicole were not longer there. They probably went to go hang out with Chase and Michael. I took one lat look at myself in the mirror then grabbed my skateboard and headed to the basket. I got there and saw Logan sitting on a basketball in the middle of the court.

"About time you got here" said Logan "Your 15 minutes late"

"Whatever so what did you want to meet me here for?" I asked.

"Okay about yesterday when we were playing truth or dare" said Logan.

"Let me guess you didn't mean a word you said"

"No I meant every word I said and I have never felt like this about anyone else"

"Really"

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place   
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

"So Dana will you be my girlfriend?" asked Logan.

"Sure" I said walking up to him.

"So what now?" he asks.

"How about some basketball?"

"But just because we're going out now doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you"

"Same here"

**End POV**

Logan and Dana played for about an hour with the score being 30-27 for Dana!

"Nice game Reese"

"You to babe"

"Lets get back I'm kind of hungry"

"Okay and how about for dinner I take you out for something then a movie"

"Sounds pretty awesome" said Dana then kissing him on the cheek.

They started walking back to the quad and they saw everyone else sitting at there usual table eating lunch.

"Hey guys" said Dana.

"Hey Dana hey Logan, wait are you two? Are you?" asked Nicole.

"What Nicole is asking is if you to are together now" said Michael.

"Yep" said Logan.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when Dana would go out with you" Chase said to Logan.

"Shut up"

"So I see you and Chase are together now" said Dana.

"Yep" said Zoey.

"So you guys going to go to Kazu's karaoke night in to days?" asked Michael.

"I never knew he had one" said Logan.

"It just started this year you to should come" said Zoey.

"Okay"

"Hey Logan" Lola said coming up behind them.

"Hi Lola"

"So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Kazu's karaoke night with me?" Lola asked Logan.

"Sorry got a date" said Logan showing her his and Dana's interlocked fingers.

"Fine whatever" said Lola storming off.

"Feels great to turn her down with a real excuse" said Logan.

Everyone just laughed at Logan.

"We have to get rid of her she's in my way" says someone.

"Jealousy?" says the person with the other person.

"Cheating!"

"Nice very nice but how she would never do that"

"I have my ways"

"Later"

"So I'll pick you up at 6:30" said Logan.

"See you then" said Dana.

Dana and Logan both walked off to there dorms to get ready for there date. Dana got back to her dorm and saw Nicole and Zoey waiting for her.

"So what are you going to wear tonight? Is it fancy? Do you need out help?" asked Nicole.

"Don't know, yes and definitely" said Dana.

"Okay first off what you have for dresses?" asked Zoey.

"Just this ugly golden yellow one" said Dana holding up the ugliest golden yellow dress ever.

"Nicole scissors, Dana dress" said Zoey.

Nicole handed her the scissors and Dana gave Zoey her dress. Zoey was cutting at the dress for about 20 minutes.

"Okay all done" said Zoey handing Dana back her dress.

"Ohmigod Zoey I love it!" said Dana.

"Glad you do now go put it on"

Dana took her dress and went to the washroom to put it on. She came out and the girls were speechless.

"Dana" said Zoey.

"I love it!!!" shouted Nicole.

"Okay well Logan should be here any minute" said Dana.

"You look awesome" said Zoey.

The girls waited till 7:00 and Logan never showed up.

"Where is he? He said He'd be here half and hour ago" said Dana.

"Go down to his dorm and get him maybe he fell asleep or something" said Zoey.

"Okay well I see you guys later" said Dana.

Dana walked out the door and down to Logan's room and got compliments from everyone.

"Love the dress" said Natasha.

"Where did you get it" said Stacey.

Dana got away from all the people and was finally in front of Logan's dorm. Dana knocked on the door but no one answered so she just went right on in. She walked in and saw Logan making out with Lola. Logan pushed Lola off of him.

"Dana it's not what it looks like"

"I thought you changed Logan! I guess I was wrong" said Dana. Then she ran of crying.

'I really liked him how could he do this to me I just want to die' thought Dana.

Dana walked into the nearest girl washroom and just looked at herself in the mirror. Then she got an idea. She would have done anything to get ride of the pain Logan brought her so she took the brooch off her dress and cut her wrist and started to sing.

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

Dana left the wash room and started walking back to her dorm.

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

Dana saw Nicole and Zoey run up to me. They saw her arm.

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

"Dana what did you do? What did you do to you arm" Zoey asked since they were now inside their dorm

"I want to die!!!" Dana screamed.

my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

my wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

"Dana what's wrong why did you do this to your arm?" asked Zoey really worried and Nicole was just crying "Why would you want to die?"

"Logan! That's why I walked in on him making out with Lola. I thought he changed" said Dana.

Just then Michael and Logan walked in.

"What's wrong we heard screaming and saw blood in front of you guys' dorm" said Chase.

"It's Dana. Logan seriously hurt her" said Nicole.

"Did he hit her" said Chase furious.

"No she walked in on him making out with Lola" said Zoey.

"That jerk well Chase and I better go have a talk with him" said Michael.

Then Chase and Michael left the room leaving the three girls.

"Come on Dana we better clean you arm up and no more cutting your wrist" said Zoey.

Dana and Zoey walked into the washroom and cleaned Dana's arm up. They saw that she made 5 cuts and 3 of them being extremely deep and really bad. Zoey put some stuff on her cuts then covered them up.

"Thanks Zoe"

"No problem lets just go to bed and forget about what happened"

The girls got in the pajamas and then went to bed.

"Logan how could you!" should Michael.

"You jerk!" shouted Chase.

"It's not my fault! She came on to me! Every time I pushed her away she came back! You know I can seriously hurt a girl so it was hard to get her of me. All she wanted to do was break Dana and me up" said Logan.

"Well because of that Dana's seriously hurt" said Chase.

"I'll go talk to her tomorrow" said Logan.

"Have fun with that" said Michael.

The three guys then went to sleep.

The next day the girls woke up. Zoey changed Dana's bandages and Nicole helped her get ready.

"So we ready to go?" asked Zoey.

"As ready as I'll ever be" said Dana.

"Let's go then" said Nicole.

The girls walked down to the quad and took there normal table and luckily the guys weren't there yet.

"Well here come the guys and there with Logan" said Nicole.

"Hey girls" said Chase.

"How's your arm Dana?" asked Michael.

"Hurts and still bleeding" said Dana.

"Dana what happened to your arm?" asked Logan looking at her arm.

"Screw you Logan you've done enough" said Dana then walking off in tears.

"Logan if you really need to know her arm is like that because of you!" shouted Nicole.

Then Nicole and Zoey ran off after Dana.

"What?" said Logan confused.

"If you can't figure out what happened Logan then I'm not telling" said Chase, then him and Michael both ran to catch up to the girls.

"Hey Logan what's the long face for?" asked Lola.

"Stay away from me!" Logan shouted.

"What did I do?" Lola asked stupidly.

"You caused my now ex-girlfriend to hate me and now she's like really hurt"

"So that was her everyone was talking about" said Lola.

"What is everyone talking about?"

"In the girls' washroom by your dorm there was a brooch covered in blood and a large puddle of blood on the counter" said Lola.

'She cut herself?' Logan thought "Stay the hell away from me!" and Logan ran off.

**The songs in this chapter were:  
I'd do anything-Simple Plan  
Tourniquet-Evanescence**

**AN: Hey did you like?? Well I think is was one of my better chapters in this story/musical. So tell me what you think did you like it or not?**


	6. VI

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 6

_Recap:_

"What did I do?" Lola asked stupidly.

"You caused my now ex-girlfriend to hate me and now she's like really hurt"

"So that was her everyone was talking about" said Lola.

"What is everyone talking about?"

"In the girls' washroom by your dorm there was a brooch covered in blood and a large puddle of blood on the counter" said Lola.

'She cut herself?' Logan thought "Stay the hell away from me!" and Logan ran off.

The next day Dana ignored Logan all day. When ever he would try to talk to her she would walk off and Zoey and Nicole would go between them. The only people that were actually talking to Logan were Chase and Michael because well they were forced to being his room mate.

"You messed up bad" said Michael.

"I know how I'm going to tell her that it wasn't my fault and that I'm really sorry?"

"Sing her a song tomorrow night at Kazu's karaoke" said Chase "She's going to be there"

"Yea and the girls said she was going to be singing a few songs herself" said Michael.

"But what song there isn't a song that says I'm sorry it's not my fault it was hers" said Logan.

"Well that's where you actually have to use your brain" said Chase.

"You think while we go see the girls, bye" said Michael.

Chase and Michael left leaving Logan to think of a song. Logan listened to every song on the computer that he had until he found the perfect song.

'I got it now I just have to learn it' Logan thought.

While Logan learned the lyrics to the song he was going to say the rest of the gang were hanging out in the girls' dorm.

"So Dana what song are you singing tomorrow?" asked Zoey.

"There are actually a couple but I'm not going to say them because I want it to be a surprise" said Dana.

"Well we should tell you that Logan is planning on singing a song to you" said Michael.

"Well he shouldn't even try because there is no way in hell I will forgive him for what he did to me" said Dana.

"One suggestion listen to what he has to say if he tries to talk to you" said Chase.

"Why should she" said Nicole.

"Because he is really sorry he is really beating himself up over it and well he has a really good explanation for it" said Michael.

"It better be a damn good explanation if I have to listen to" said Dana.

"Boys time for you to get to your dorm" said Coco.

"Bye girls" said Michael.

"Bye and Dana really consider listening to him" said Chase.

"I'll think about it bye" said Dana.

The guys left and the girls got ready to go to bed.

"So tomorrow is going to be so much fun" said Nicole "Especially the karaoke since it starts at like 2:30"

"Yea so we should all be going to bed if we want to be ready for it tomorrow" said Zoey.

"Yes mother" said Dana.

"Just go get ready" said Zoey.

The girls all the got there pajamas and got changed into them. By the time they were already to go to bed it was 11:00. They went to bed excited for the karaoke tomorrow.

The next morning the girls got up at 11:00.

"Dana! Nicole! Get up we have to get ready its 11" said Zoey.

"I'm up" said Dana.

"Okay Dana what are you going to wear?" asked Nicole.

"Umm jeans and a tee"

"No you have to wear something that well make Logan feel the worst for what he did to you"

"Yea so you should wear a black mini and a red tank mid drift" said Zoey.

"Okay"

Dana went to her closet and got her black mini and red tank mid drift. She head to the washroom to get changed. She came out and she looked awesome.

"Dana you look…" said Zoey.

"…Awesome!" shouted Nicole.

"Okay now hair" said Zoey.

"What's wrong with my hair?" asked Dana.

"It looks as if you just got out of bed" said Nicole.

"Duh I just got out of bed"

Nicole and Zoey took out there curler and started to curl Dana's hair. When they were finished it looked better then it usually did. Next they did Dana's makeup. She had on red eye shadow and black eyeliner. She also had on a lip gloss that was a shad or two away from the actual color of her lips.

"Okay you look awesome" said Nicole.

"Yea" said Zoey.

"Okay you two go get ready it starts in one hour" said Dana.

Nicole and Zoey hushed to get ready and Dana went on her IM. The only people on her IM were Chase, Natasha (a friend form France), Josh( a friend from home) and Logan who was blocked.

**PCAChase: Hey you girls ready?  
DanaisBuena: I am but the other two just started  
PCAChase: Logan says to unblock him he really wants to talk to you  
DanaisBuena: Tell him to bad  
PCAChase: You know he's really sorry  
DanaisBuena: Yea well he really hurt me  
PCAChase: well we're heading down to Sushi Rox now see ya l8ter  
DanaisBuena: Bye  
PCAChase is now offline**

PrettyBoy: Hey D how's it going  
DanaisBuena: Completely painful  
PrettyBoy: Don't tell me you slit your wrist again  
DanaisBuena: It was the only thing I could think of to do. My now ex cheated on me.  
PrettyBoy: Well how bad was it this time?  
DanaisBuena: Worse then last time but my friends helped me out  
PrettyBoy: Well I have a surprise for you  
DanaisBuena: What is it?!?!  
Pretty Boy: Just wait you will find out soon  
DanaisBuena: Well I have to go to a karaoke thing now so I'll talk to you later  
PrettyBoy: Have fun singing bye  
DanaisBuena is now offline

"Dana you ready to go?" asked Zoey.

"Yep"

"So who were you talking to?" asked Nicole.

"Chase and Josh"

"Josh as in the cute Blondie from your home town (Josh looks like Cody Linley)?" asked Nicole.

"Yep"

"You're so lucky to know cute guys" said Nicole.

"Whatever" said Dana.

The three walked down to Sushi Rox and saw that lots of people they knew were there already.

"Okay PCA students this is the first annual karaoke night this year. The first person we have singing is Dana Cruz and she will be singing a few songs." said Kazu.

"Good luck Dana" said Zoey.

Dana walked up on stage and took the mic then cued the music.

Who would have thought  
That you could hurt me  
The way you've done it?  
So deliberate, so determined

And since you have been gone  
I bite my nails for days and hours  
And question my own questions on and on

So tell me now, tell me now  
Why you're so far away  
When I'm still so close

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

I tried so hard to be attentive  
To all you wanted  
Always supportive, always patient  
What did I do wrong?  
I'm wondering for days and hours  
It's clear, it isn't here where you belong

Anyhow, anyhow  
I wish you both all the best  
I hope you get along

But you don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
You said you would love me until you die  
And as far as I know you're still alive, baby  
You don't even know the meaning of the words "I'm sorry"  
I'm starting to believe it should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Open heart  
Open heart  
It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Open heart  
Open heart  
It should be illegal to deceive a woman's heart

Dana finished her sing and Sushi Rox filled with applause. Dana then cued the music for her second song

I looked at your face I saw that all the love had died  
I saw that we had forgotten to take the time  
I, I saw that you couldn't care less about what you do  
Couldn't care less about the lies  
You couldn't find the time to cry

We forgot about love  
We forgot about faith  
We forgot about trust  
We forgot about us

Now our love's floating out the window  
Our love's floating out the back door  
Our love's floating up in the sky in heaven  
Where it began back in God's hands

You said that you had said all that you had to say  
You said baby it's the end of the day  
And we gave a lot but it wasn't enough  
We got so tired that we just gave up

We didn't respect it  
We went and neglected it  
We didn't deserve it  
But I never expected this

Our love floated out the window  
Our love floated out the back door  
Our love floated up in the sky to heaven  
It's part of a plan  
It's back in God's hands  
Back in God's hands

It didn't last  
It's a thing of the past  
Oh we didn't understand  
Just what we had  
Oh I want it back  
Just what we had  
Oh I want it back  
Oh just what we had

After her second finished it went straight into her third song.

To the left  
To the left

To the left  
To the left

Mmmm to the left, to the left  
Everything you own in the box to the left  
In the closet, that's my stuff  
Yes, if I bought it, baby, please don't touch (don't touch)

And keep talking that mess, thats fine  
Could you walk and talk, at the same time?  
And it's my name thats on that jag  
So go move your bags, let me call you a cab

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

So go ahead and get gone  
Call up that chick, and see if shes home  
Oops I bet you thought, that I didn't know  
What did you think  
I was putting you out for?  
Because you was untrue  
Rolling her around in the car that I bought you  
Baby, drop them keys  
Hurry up, before your taxi leaves

Standing in the front yard, telling me  
How I'm such a fool, talking 'bout  
How I'll never ever find a man like you  
You got me twisted

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable (irreplaceable)?

So since I'm not your everything (irreplaceable)  
How about I'll be nothing (nothing)? Nothing at all to you (nothing, nothing)  
Baby I won't shed a tear for you (I won't shed a tear for you)  
I won't lose a wink of sleep (a wink of sleep)  
'Cause the truth of the matter is (truth is)  
Replacing you is so easy

To the left, to the left.  
To the left, to the left.  
Mmmmm  
To the left, to the left.  
Everything you own in the box to the left

To the left, to the left.  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinking  
You're irreplaceable?

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute (baby)

You must not know 'bout me  
You must not know 'bout me  
I can have another you by tomorrow  
So don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'?  
You must not know 'bout me (baby)  
You must not know 'bout me  
I could have another you in a minute  
Matter fact, he'll be here in a minute

You can pack all your bags we're finished (you must not know 'bout me)  
'Cause you made your bed now lay in it (you must not know 'bout me)  
I could have another you by tomorrow  
Don't you ever for a second get to thinkin'  
You're irreplaceable?

Dana walked off the stage as the music ended and went back to Zoey and Nicole.

"You were awesome" said Zoey.

"Where did you earn to sing like that?" asked Nicole.

"Born with it" said Dana.

"Next up singing we have Logan Reese" said Kazu.

Logan got up on stage and the music for better then me came on.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

'Damn right I deserve better then him' Dana thought to herself then started walking to the door. She could still her Logan singing in the back ground. She didn't care that the song was for her, she didn't feel like seeing or listening to him at the moment. She go to the door and saw something that completely surprised.

**Songs  
-Illegal- Shakira  
-In God's Hands- Nelly Furtado  
-Irreplaceable- Beyonce  
-Better Then Me- Hinder**

**AN: So what do you guys think is at the door that completely surprised Dana. Well I hope you liked the songs that I put in this chapter. Please tell me what you think. R&R!**


	7. VII

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 7

_Recap:_

'Damn right I deserve better then him' Dana thought to herself then started walking to the door. She could still her Logan singing in the back ground. She didn't care that the song was for her, she didn't feel like seeing or listening to him at the moment. She go to the door and saw something that completely surprised.

"Josh!" shouted Dana while running at him.

"Hey Dana" said Josh.

"Was this your surprise?"

"Yea and more, you like so far?"

"I love it! Let's go outside so we can talk with out shouting"

Dana and Josh walked outside and sat on the stairs in front of Sushi Rox (It's the same stairs that Chase tripped on during the people auction episode.

"So what's the rest of the surprise?" asked Dana.

"Okay so Neil and I are going to be going to PCA and we were wondering if you wanted to start Danger Rock up again?"

"I'd love to but I broke my guitar, remember and all of my music is at home"

"Here this is for you, it's an early birthday present from Neil and I" said Josh handing Dana a huge box.

Dana opened it up and inside was a black guitar with a silver skull on the front and on the back of it; it said 'Danger Cruz' in silver.

"Ohmigod Josh I love it!" said Dana.

"There's more" said Josh.

Dana looked inside the box and at the bottom there was a big binder. Inside the binder Dana found all of her music.

"Josh thanks" said Dana.

"Play something" said Josh.

"Okay well here's a song I wrote before I broke my guitar"

She eyes me like a Pisces when I am weak  
I've been locked inside your Heart-Shaped box for weeks  
I've been drawn into your magnet tar pit trap  
I wish I could eat your cancer when you turn black

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Your advice

Man-eating orchids forgive no one just yet  
Cut myself on angel hair and baby's breath  
Broken hymen of your highness I'm left black  
Throw down your umbilical noose so I can climb right back

Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice  
Hey! Wait!  
I've got a new complaint  
Forever in debt to your priceless advice

Your advise  
Your advise  
Your advise

When Dana finished singing there was a small crowd gather around her including Nicole, Zoey, Chase, Michael, Logan and Lola.

"Dana where did you learn to play like that?" asked Zoey.

"Did you write that?" asked Chase.

"Well I learnt how to play when I was five years old and I wrote this song during the first two weeks of summer" said Dana.

"Where did you get the guitar?" asked Nicole.

"Josh and Neil bought it for me" said Dana.

"Well how about you come inside and play us a few more songs that you have written" said Michael.

"I don't know"

"Come on Dana your songs are amazing that's all we ever played were yours" said Josh.

"Fine"

Dana and the crowd all walked back into Sushi Rox. Dana set up a stool and a microphone on the stage and then took out one of her songs.

"Okay for this song I need you to come up and help me sing it Josh" said Dana.

"No way" said Josh.

"Come on you've sung it before" Dana said while giving him a pout that could change anyone's mind.

"Fine"

Josh got up on stage and asked her what song they were singing.

"Broken"

"Isn't that the song you wrote after you and Dylan broke up?"

"Yep now just sing with me"

The song started with just Dana playing.

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

You're gone away; you don't feel me here anymore

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Josh and Dana ended the song and they got a huge applause from everyone in Sushi Rox.

"You were great Josh" said Dana.

"But you were a lot better I wouldn't be surprised if you were discovered and became famous" said Josh.

"I'd take the band with me of course" said Dana.

"Hey Dana who's you're friend?" asked Michael.

"Oh this is Josh Greenstone" said Dana.

"Hey"

"So Dana who was the guy you were telling me about early?" asked Josh.

"That would be Logan Reese the biggest jerk in the world" said Dana.

"Hey I heard that and it wasn't my damn fault!" said Logan.

"Whose damn fault was it then? Lola's?" said Dana "Like she could have held you down"

"Yea it was her's and because I don't hit girls it was hard to get her off of me" said Logan.

"Very believable" said Dana sarcastically.

"Dana it was mine I didn't know you two were going out" said Lola walking about behind them.

"Yea and he could tell you between you going after him that we were together" said Dana.

"He tried but I would let him talk" said Lola "I'm really sorry" then Lola walked off.

"Fakest sorry I've ever heard" Dana said as she hit her arm on the table next to her.

"Shit"

"What's wrong Dana?" asked Zoey.

"It opened up again" said Dana.

"Come on Dana I'll help you out" said Josh walking her out of the room.

"You didn't have to Josh, Zoey would have" said Dana.

"Yea but I would like to see how bad they are" said Josh.

Josh took the bandage off of Dana's arm and saw the deep cuts.

"Those are pretty bad Dana" said Josh.

"I know I was just stupid so can you just clean it up and put a new thing on so we can go back to everyone" said Dana.

Josh cleaned up Dana's cuts then put on a fresh bandage thing. They then headed back to everyone else.

"All better Dana?" asked Nicole.

"I guess" said Dana.

"Well Dana I better get going Neil will be here soon with everything else" said Josh.

"Okay and get a space from Dean Rivers" said Dana.

"Okay"

Then Josh walked out to ward the far parking lot.

"What stuff?" asked Michael.

"Surprise" said Dana.

"Dana can I talk to you for a second?" asked Logan.

"Okay bye guys" said Dana.

Dana and Logan walked away from everyone in silence till Dana spoke up.

"So what's up?" asked Dana.

"I just wanted to tell you I'm really sorry about the incident" said Logan.

"You're forgiven, but let's just stay friends for now" said Dana.

"Okay but let me walk you back to your dorm" said Logan.

"Okay"

"So can I hear some of the other songs you have written?" asked Dana.

"Eventually" said Dana.

"When's that"

"You'll find out eventually"

"Fine"

"So how long have you known Josh?"

"12 years"

"Long time"

"Yep"

"So what number guitar is it that you go today?"

"Eleventh and how did you know?"

"Cruz you have a temper"

"Gee Thanks Reese"

"Your welcome and here is your dorm" said Logan.

"Well cya tomorrow"

"Bye"

Dana walked into the room and Logan headed to his dorm.

"So what did you and Logan talk about?" asked Zoey.

"Nothing really he just told me he was really sorry and then just normal stuff" said Dana.

"Okay" said Nicole "Oh and this letter is for you"

"Who's it from?" asked Dana.

Dana opened the letter and read it.

_Dana  
Stay out of all the guys lives! All you do is mess them up. Life here was a lot better without you around! Stay away if you know what's good for you! That includes Logan and your little friend Josh.  
-Anonymous_

"What does it say?" asked Zoey.

"Tell me to stay away from all the guys at PCA if I know what's good for me" said Dana.

"It's probably from Lola! She's such a bitch" said Nicole.

"Probably"

"So how did mission jealously go?"

"Didn't have to do anything someone else got the two apart"

"So now how are you going to keep them apart?"

"Sent her a littleletter and if she knows what's good for her she will stay away from PCA guys"

The next morning the girls got up and dress and headed down to the quad to meet up with the guys. They got down there and saw Chase, Logan and Josh sitting at the table.

"Hey guys where's Michael?" asked Nicole.

"You guys remember Ollie" said Logan.

"Yea"

"Well he's back and Michael is hiding from him"

"Mi-Kay-El where are you?"

"He's at the beach Ollie" said Dana.

Ollie ran off just leaving the gang.

"Hey babe" said a mysterious person behind Dana.

Dana turned around and saw Neil standing behind her. Neil was about 5'11 and had short brown hair and bright green eyes.

"Neil!" said Dana jumping up and hugging him.

"Hey babe"

"Same old Neil"

"Never will change"

"You did once for me"

"Yea, Yea, Yea"

"Oh Neil these are my friends Zoey, Nicole, Chase and Logan and Michael is off hiding somewhere"

"Nice to meet you all"

"You to"

"So where did you put it all?" asked Dana.

"Come I'll show you D"

Dana and Logan both walked off toward the buildings.

"Okay are those to like dating?" asked Nicole.

"Nope" said Josh.

"Did they ever?" asked Zoey.

"Nope"

"Well what's up with how they were acting? When ever someone would call Dana babe for example Logan she threatens them or hurts them" said Chase.

"Yea" said Logan.

"They've been friends since they were like really like 18 months"

"That's long with out dating each other"

"Dana was never really the girl to date"

"So lets see your arm D" said Neil.

"What?" asked Dana.

"Josh told me now lets see how bad"

"Fine"

Dana rolled out her sleeve and showed Neil the scars under the bandages.

"Why is it so bad?"

"Oh last night they opened up when I hit my arm on a table"

"Well don't cut yourself anymore"

"Okay"

"Here we are" said Neil.

"Wow really big"

"Hey now help me out I wrote a song but it's a duet so help me sing it" said Neil.

"Okay"

Dana picked up her guitar and Neil sat down at the piano.

She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep   
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone a stray  
But she will sing

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns

Ooh, oh

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings

Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies   
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain   
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)   
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, ooh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away   
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away

"I really like it Neil"

"Thanks it took like two years to write"

"So I was wondering who was the boy you cut yourself for?" asked Neil.

"Logan but it's all good now it was all this bitch Lola's fault"

"As long as he seriously didn't mean to hurt you or else I would have to hurt him"

"Did I ever tell you your like the big brother I never had"

"All the time babe"

"Come on lets go back and see everyone"

"Okay"

Dana and Neil walked back to the gang and sat down at the table.

"Hey guys we were just talk about you to" said Josh.

"Hey what about?" asked Neil.

"How you guys have been friends for…" said Nicole.

"14 years"

"Yea"

"So you guys want to go swimming?" asked Chase.

"Sure"

"Okay" "Sounds Fun"

"I'm in" "Lets go"

The girls walked toward the girls dorms and the guys walked toward the guys dorms.

"So Dana what's up with you and Neil?" asked Nicole.

"We're just friends, he like an older brother to me"

"Yea and Chase hasn't like Zoey for over two years"

"Yea Dana everyone can see there is something there between you to" said Zoey.

"Think what you want but there's nothing there"

"So Neil what's up with you and Dana now?" asked Josh.

"What are you talking about we're like best friends and that's it" said Neil.

"Come on don't tell me all 14 years you've been friends with Dana you have never wanted to go out with her"

"Not once"

"Dude your weird"

"Back at yea"

"Yea for having someone like you as a friends"

"I'm hurt man"

"Whatever"

"Oh my cuz lives just out side the PCA grounds and wants us to go to a party at his house tonight" said Neil "Lets ask everyone wants to go"

"Sure"

**Songs  
-Heart Shaped Box- Evanescence  
-Broken- Seether ft. Amy Lee  
-Everything Burns- Ben Moody ft. Anastasia**

AN: Hey hope your liking it so I was wondering what pairing you wanted to happen and any ideas of you you want to happen next please and thank-you 


	8. VIII

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 8

_Recap:_

"Dude your weird"

"Back at yea"

"Yea for having someone like you as a friends"

"I'm hurt man"

"Whatever"

"Oh my cuz lives just out side the PCA grounds and wants us to go to a party at his house tonight" said Neil "Lets ask everyone wants to go"

"Sure"

The gang met up in the girls lounge.

"Hey guys" said the girls.

"Hey" said Chase.

"Hey you guys want to go to my cuz's party tonight?" asked Neil.

"Jordan?" asked Dana.

"Yep"

"I'm in" said Dana.

"Can't have an early morning class at 7:30" said Zoey.

"Same here" said Chase.

"Can't going on a date with Vanessa" said Michael.

"I'll come" said Nicole.

"Logan?" asked Dana.

"Sure got nothing better to do" said Logan.

"Since that's done lets go to the beach" said Josh.

The gang left the girls lounge and headed down to the beach. Not many people were there so they got a nice place to sit. They all headed into the water. Logan, Dana, Chase and Josh went surf. Nicole and Zoey tanned on inner tubes and Michael and Neil were bugging them trying to knock them over.

"Cruz your pathetic" said Logan.

"I'm way better then you" said Dana.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" asked Josh.

"No and you get used to it" said Chase.

"Mike, Neil, stop it" said Nicole.

"Should we?" asked Neil.

"Nah" said Michael and both Neil and Michael went and tipped both girls.

"That's it you're going to pay" said Zoey.

Then Zoey and Nicole started chasing Michael and Neil.

Everyone stayed in the water till about 4:30 and then they got out, getting some supper. They went to Sushi Rox to get some Sushi and then headed to the girls lounge to eat.

"When's Jordan's party?" asked Dana.

"8:30 till 3:00 but we can leave sooner if you want by the end everyone is just practically drunk" said Neil.

"His last party was pretty interesting from the drinking" said Dana.

"What happened at the last party?" asked Nicole.

"Dana started making out with Jordan, she ended up staying the night there, she got home and her parents grounded her big time because she snuck out and didn't come home till the next morning and she was already ground" said Neil.

"Hey nothing can stop Dana Cruz"

"How old is your cousin?" asked Nicole.

"He's 19"

"Yea and he was pretty damn hot last time I saw him" said Dana.

"You were drunk last time you saw him" said Neil.

"So"

"How long are they going to go on like this there almost as bad at Logan and Dana but this has less fighting" said Chase.

"Oh awhile until one gives in or someone stops it" said Josh.

"You were seeing a lot of things you thought you saw Orlando Bloom" said Neil.

"So it's ok to hallucinate" said Dana.

"You went home drunk"

"And that's why I stopped drink" said Dana.

"What Dana's not going to drink at the party?" asked Logan.

"A little maybe but I'm not getting completely drunk" said Dana.

"You will be able to see a side of Dana that not a single sober person other then me, Josh and her parents have seen" said Neil.

"This will be fun" said Logan.

"Extremely" said Nicole.

"Well I'm going to go back to my dorm now" said Zoey.

"Bye Zoe and have fun with you class tomorrow if I don't see you before then" said Dana.

"Bye"

"I'm going to go to" said Chase " Bye"

"Bye"

"Well I have to go get ready for my date with the lovely Vanessa" said Michael " See you all tomorrow"

"Bye"

"So what are the parties like?" asked Nicole.

"Drinking, dancing, drinking and there are you usually people making out nearer to the end" said Dana.

"Any hot guys?" asked Nicole again.

"Depends on who's invited" said Neil.

"Any hot girls?" asked Logan.

"You were dieing to get back with me and now you're looking for hot girls? You're a pig" said Dana.

"Hey I had to ask" said Logan.

"Whatever" said Dana "So is Melinda going to be there?"

"Jordan said he wasn't going to invite her but with her you never know" said Neil.

"Who's Melinda?" asked Nicole.

"This girl that I really hate" said Dana "She is like the biggest bitch ever and she like spazzed out once because Jordan broke up with her to go out with me"

"You went out with Jordan?!" said Neil and Josh at the same time.

"Opps you weren't supposed to know that" said Dana.

"When did you go out with him?" asked Neil.

"Grade 7 when I turned down Charlie"

"I knew there was a reason for that he was one of the most popular guys then" said Josh.

"Why did you never tell us?" asked Neil.

"Okay one: he's your cuz Neil, two: you guys would have told me to break up with because of his drinking habits and three: you guys would have said he's to old"

"Good point" said Josh.

"Well we should probably start getting ready now it takes an hour to get there and we have to be early" said Neil.

"So Logan don't take your time" said Dana.

"Whatever" said Logan.

"We'll all meet back him in an hour" said Neil.

"Okay"

**An Hour Later**

"Okay where's Logan"

"Late as usual" said Dana.

"Hey there he is" said Nicole.

"You're late" said Josh.

"Yea 5 minutes" said Logan.

"Let's go" said Neil.

Everyone got in Neil's car and they drove to Jordan's house. It wasn't that long of a drive only about an hour.

"So what do you guys want to listen to?" asked Josh.

"Whatever" said Dana and Logan.

"How about some Dana Cruz" said Neil.

"What!" said Dana "You have the old cd?"

"No your mom gave me the demo cd you recorded during the past summers" said Neil.

"No! Half that I wrote in Paris, you can't listen to it" said Dana

"To bad" said Neil putting the cd in.

"Yea were going to listen to Dana" said Nicole.

The cd started up and the first song played.

_  
Staring at the phone all day won't make you call me  
And sittin here plain' it off won't change a thing  
Writin love letters that I'd never dare to send you won't tell you  
How far deep I've gone since I met you_

I feel I'm stranded on an island  
And you're miles away from here  
I try to make waves but the ocean's quiet  
Can anybody hear  
My SOS

Closing my eyes to the truth won't persuade you  
And letting you hold my heart will only cause more pain  
Whispering prayers in the wind cannot save me  
Cause I'm still holding on to what's been gone

I feel I'm stranded on an island  
And you're miles away from here  
I try to make waves but the ocean's quiet  
Can anybody hear  
My SOS

I feel I'm stranded on an island  
And you're miles away from here  
I try to make waves but the ocean's quiet  
Can anybody hear  
My SOS

"Wow Dana meaningful" said Nicole.

"Thanks I had a lot of time to write in Paris" said Dana.

"Let's hear another song" said Logan.

_I Wish you didn't love me  
I wish you'd make this easy  
It was love that caught me  
Now it's fear that keeps me with you  
I want to be by your side  
So I can close my eyes  
To the growing emptiness inside that kills me  
When I'm with you  
You try to break me Try to hate me  
So you can fall out of love  
You want to make me believe that I'm crazy  
That I'm nothing with out you_

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

I feel you in my shadow  
My heart feels cold and hollow  
No matter where I run I see  
Your eyes always follow me  
You try to hold me  
Try to own me  
Keeping something that's not yours  
You want to make me  
Believe that I'm crazy  
Make me think that you're the cure

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

You're still haunting me  
In my sleep  
You're all I see  
But I can't go back  
Cause I know it's wrong  
For us to go on  
And I'm growing strong  
To confront my fears

It's unbelievable but I believed you  
Unforgivable but I forgave you  
Insane what love can do  
That keeps me coming back to you  
You're irreplaceable but I'll replace you  
Now I'm standing on my own  
Alone

  
"I'm impressed Dana if you wrote like this all the time we could have made tons" said Neil.

"Well I had a lot to write/think about while in Paris" said Dana.

"Who knew you could write something as deep as that" said Logan.

"Shut up"

"Okay one more song" said Josh.

"Fine only one" said Dana.

_How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me_

Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night

Your secret admirer  
Who could it be

Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me

And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true

"Out of all the songs on there you had to play that one" said Dana.

"What was with you and writing songs a about a guy" said Josh.

"Oh who is it?" asked Nicole.

"It was just what came to me and there was no one" said Dana.

"Right and I'm in love with Melinda" said Neil sarcastically.

"There was no one" said Dana "and not all the songs where sappy ones about not having the guy"

"Can we hear those?"

"Nope you'll just have to wait till another time to hear them" said Dana.

"Your cruel Cruz" said Logan.

"We're here" said Neil.

"About time" said Dana.

Everyone got out of the car and walked up to the house. They got to the door and Josh rang the door bell. A tall blonde haired guy answered the door.

**Songs in the chapter  
-SOS-Kaci Brown  
-Unbelievable-Kaci Brown  
-Solitude-Evanescence**

AN Okay this story has definitely turned out different then I expected I'm still trying to add songs in on very chapter it's actually getting songs that go along with what I want to please review and give me ideas please and thank-you


	9. ch9

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 9

_Recap:_

"We're here" said Neil.

"About time" said Dana.

Everyone got out of the car and walked up to the house. They got to the door and Josh rang the door bell. A tall blonde haired guy answered the door.

"Neil good to see you" said the blonde guy.

"Hey Jordan" said Neil.

"So who have you brought this time?"

"Well Logan, Nicole, Josh who you know and Dana"

"Dana Cruz nice seeing you"

"Back to ya" said Dana.

"So who's all here?" asked Neil.

"Usual"

"So that would mean Melinda" said Dana.

"Yea unfortunately"

"Hey Jordan who's at the door" said a red head coming up behind Jordan.

"Get off Melinda" said Jordan.

(Okay with this next part they are both talking with disgust at each other) "Dana"

"Melinda"

"Who invited you"

"Neil and who invited you, Oh yea nobody"

"Right… Well still being the slut you've always been, hooking up with guys much older then you"

"Never hook u with much older that's only something **you** would do"

"Right you were what 12 and Jordan was 16 that's how much of a slut you are"

"Well I'm not the one who's with a 25 year old when there 15"

"He was only 23" then Melinda walked off.

"Okay that was interesting" said Josh.

"She's a slut" said Nicole.

"Definitely" said Dana.

"Dana can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jordan.

"Sure I'll catch up with you in a bit" Dana said.

Jordan and Dana walked to an empty room.

"I remember this room" said Dana.

"Huh?" asked Jordan confused.

"Don't remember huh" said Dana "about 3 years ago"

"How did you remember the exact room?" said Jordan "I will never forget you were hilarious that was a side of you that very few sober people have seen"

"It won't happen this time trust me"

"Okay so I was wondering did you want to sing a song or two I know your guys band hasn't been together for a while and all but…" said Jordan before he was cut off by Dana.

"…Yea I'll sing a song or two and I have just the songs in mind" said Dana.

"Okay"

Dana and Jordan walked out of the room and Dana went back to her friends.

"So what did you and Jordan talk about?" asked Josh.

"Well about the other side of me" Dana said laughing "and he wants me to sing some stuff tonight"

"Well if you need us for music we'll help" said Neil.

"Actually I will need some help" said Dana.

"Okay guys we have a special treat for you guys tonight" said Jordan "Tonight we have 'Danger Rock' here and they will play a few songs for us so give it up for Josh Greenstone, Neil Johnson and the lovely Dana Cruz!"

Everyone at the party went wild and Josh, Neil and Dana walked up on stage.

"Jordan we need our instruments" said Josh.

"Jordan, Josh's bass is in the car, so is Dana's guitar and I'll go get my drum set from the spare room.

About five minutes later Jordan came back with 2 cases. One had Josh's bass and the other had Dana's guitar and music. About 10 minutes after that Neil had his drums set up and the three were ready to play.

"So babe what song is first?" asked Neil.

"Instigator" said Dana.

"Typical D" said Josh.

"Thanks"

Dark mascara on my eyes and I've got

My black shirt and my jeans fittin' just right

Val and I gonna kick it tonight like

Dum dum dum - dum dum dum

Leave the house in the car goin' to the club

Slide through the doors give my girl a good luck

Gonna scan the floor to find myself my first stud

Dum dum dum - dum dum dum

I'm an in, I'm an instigator

Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!

I'm a tra, I'm a trouble maker

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

I'm an in, I'm an instigator

And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!

I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

All the girls here seem to have an attitude

But there ain't no stoppin' me - I'm in a party mood

2am and the bass still kicks like

Dum dum dum - dum dum dum

My girl Val's hittin' it with the bad boys

And I'm shake - shakin' it with the shy boys

And we won't leave till we've had all the hott boys

Dum dum dum - dum dum dum

I'm an in, I'm an instigator

Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!

I'm a tra, I'm a trouble maker

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

I'm an in, I'm an instigator

And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!

I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

I'm an in, I'm an instigator

Is that your boy? Girl we'll see you later!

I'm a tra, I'm a trouble maker

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

I'm an in, I'm an instigator

And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!

I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

I'm an in, I'm an instigator

And if he's cute then I'll take the waiter!

I'm a bum, I'm a bum bum shaker

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

One boy - two boys - three boys - and I...

The crowd went wild when they finished.

"Thank-you this next song is one of the most recent one that I've have written"

"Okay we need some music D" said Josh.

"Here" said Dana handing them both some sheet music.

_I see you on the street  
My broken heart still skips a beat  
I hear your name inside I go insane  
Baby each day that we don't touch  
is one more day it hurts too much  
I can't forget the love that we made_

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend

Anyone can see the love we killed is killing me  
I'm just so sad to lose what we had - Oh yeah  
There's no doubt that I should be ok by now  
But I'm not there yet  
It hurts me so bad but

From the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
I'll be looking to the day you'll be  
just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only be wishing we could only try  
You won't tear me up inside  
just an old boyfriend

Nothing more and nothing less  
No more living with regret  
Your memory won't get  
The best of me,the best of me   
Oh you're gonna see

_But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend_

But there'll come the moment that we're gonna meet (again)  
Baby it won't even bother me  
Trying to make it to the day you'll be  
Just an old boyfriend  
Won't be thinking of you every night  
Only wishing we could only try  
Won't tear me up inside  
Just an old boyfriend

"When did you write this?" asked Neil.

"As I said recent" said Dana.

"What's next?"

"Body Language"

"Typical, typical songs D"

"Thanks"

_I don't speak Portuguese - Chinese - Vietnamese - Arabian - Bulgarian - Italian - French - or German  
But I know what you mean  
Yeah I know what you mean  
Eyes lock - buns move - jelly's jumping - one two - my way - your way  
I like the way you do it boy  
You know what I need  
Yeah you know what I need_

Talk to me with you body language  
Move with me, rock me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance

Crooked letter T O  
Humpback what's that?  
Bet I got cha wonderin' how I shake my feather that fast  
Follow me baby follow me  
I'll take you to the corner - I'm Dora the Explorer  
You can be my monkey Boots  
Let me teach you something new  
You won't forget  
No you won't forget

Talk to me with you body language  
Move with me, rock me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance

Talk to me with you body language  
Move with me, rock me if you can  
Baby tell me all your secrets from A to Z  
Let me see you dance  
Talk to to me with your body language  
Move with me, I'll show you who I am  
Baby I'm gonna leave you breathless  
Talk to me, let me see you dance

"Thank-you have a good night" said Dana.

Her, Josh and Neil walked off stage and headed back to everyone else.

"Did I hear you mention Dora the Explorer in your last song?" asked Logan.

"Yea you got a problem with it?"

"Not just wondering if I heard right" said Logan. "You were amazing Dana. I wish I could do that and I love the guitar wow you guys were just awesome" said Nicole.

"Thanks"

"Hey D want a drink?" asked Jordan coming up to them.

"I guess sure" said Dana.

"What about the rest of you?" asked Jordan. Jordan got some 'sure' 'okay'.

Jordan went to the drink table then came back and gave everyone a drink.

"So Dana we going to see another side of you tonight?" asked Neil.

"I'd like to see that" said Logan.

"No way am I drinking that much" said Dana.

"Come on Dana" said Nicole.

"No and I'll be right back" said Dana.

Dana left the group and headed up to the washroom. She got there and took a look at her stinging arm. I wasn't getting any better. In fact it looked infected. The cuts were red puffy looking and still bleeding.

"How long will it take for these to heal" Dana said to herself.

"Dana you okay in there?" asked Jordan from outside the door "You know your talking to yourself"

"Yea I'm okay you can come in if you want I actually need some help"

"Okay" Jordan said a little confused.

Jordan walked in and saw Dana's arm.

"Dana, Dana, Dana. Did you not learn from before? And why does it look so bad?"

"Okay well after it happened the next day I hit my arm on a table and they opened and now I think there infected"

"Okay I'll put some stuff on it"

Jordan looked in the cabinet above the sink and pulled a bottle of peroxide out. He got some cotton swabs and started to clean Dana's cuts. Jordan finished cleaning them and a new bandage over Dana's arm.

"Thanks Jordan"

"You're welcome so I would like to know why you did it"

"Okay but can we talk in another room I don't want people to know and well I'm kind of hot and I don't want Melinda to see"

"Okay we can go to the upstairs living room"

Dana and Jordan left the washroom and headed up the stairs.

"So why did you do it?" asked Jordan.

"You're exactly like Neil you know" said Dana.

"No changing the subject what happened?"

"Okay well Logan and I were going out and well we were supposed to be going on a date. He was late to pick me up and so I went to go get him. I got to his room and knocked on the door but no one answered. The door was unlocked so I just went in. When I got inside I saw him kissing Lola. I ran to the washroom near by and did the only thing I could think of… cut myself. It was really stupid and I know I shouldn't have done it" said Dana.

"Okay now are you talking about the Logan down stairs?"

"Yea"

"I'm going to kill him"

"Jordan no it wasn't his fault it was Lola's. Logan's a nice guy Lola came onto him. He doesn't like to hit girls so it was hard from him to keep her off"

"Fine want to go back down?"

"Actually can we stay up here?"

"Sure want to watch a movie?"

"Sure lets watch Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest" said Dana.

"Sure I haven't seen it yet"

Jordan put the movie in and they both sat on the couch in front of the tv.

**Down Stairs**

"What's taking Dana so long and where's Jordan?" asked Neil.

"Oh I saw them go upstairs" said Melinda walking past them "What a slut"

"Don't you dare call Dana a slut" said Logan.

"Who are you? Her boyfriend" said Melinda.

"No ex" said Logan.

"I'm not surprised you two aren't her ex's yet the way she goes through guys"

"You know what Melinda! Shut up I just met you and I already hat you and that is very hard for me to do" said Nicole.

"Wow Nicole never seen that from you" said Logan.

"She made me"

"Any way should we go find Jordan and Dana?" asked Josh.

Josh, Neil, Logan and Nicole headed up stairs on a search for Dana and Jordan.

"Ohmigod! This house is huge" shouted Nicole.

"Yea calm down Nicole" said Josh.

They searched each and every room. They started with the bedrooms. All were empty. They then went to the living room and saw them sitting on the couch. Dana was asleep leaning on Jordan but Jordan was still up watching the movie.

"Hey Jordan" said Neil.

"Hey guys want to help get Dana off me so I can get up?" asked Jordan.

"Sure" said Logan.

Logan walked over to Dana and picked her up in her arms. Jordan got off the couch and Logan put Dana back down.

"What time is it guys?" asked Jordan.

"Like midnight maybe later" said Nicole.

"We should probably get back to PCA before anyone notices were missing" said Josh.

"Okay Logan you carry Dana back to the car, and Nicole, Josh and I will get everything into the car" said Neil.

Neil, Nicole and Josh headed down stairs and Logan went to go pick Dana up.

"Logan" said Jordan.

"Yeah?"

"Don't hurt her anymore"

"I won't I promise"

"Good because I can't stand see her hurt like this it's like the 4th time"

"What?"

"She cut herself after her friend died and then two other times from really bad break ups"

"She lucky to have friends like you, Neil and Josh"

"Yea she's like a little sister to us"

"Yea"

"Well you better get going before they come looking for you"

" 'Kay bye"

Logan walked down stairs. Dodged all the people wasted on the ground and took Dana to the car

**Songs  
Instigator-Kaci Brown  
Just an Old Boy Friend-Kaci  
Body Language-Kaci Brown**

AN: I hope you are liking it so ideas, ideas, ideas please and thank-you very much if you give some please R&R and give me ideas!!!!!


	10. ch 10

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

Chapter 10

_Recap:_

"Well you better get going before they come looking for you"

" 'Kay bye"

Logan walked down stairs. Dodged all the people wasted on the ground and took Dana to the car.

They all woke up the next day pretty late. They had all slept through all of their classes so it was about 3:30. Dana, Neil and Josh had planed on meeting that day at 4 to talk about how they were going to get there band started back up. So they had about half an hour to get ready.

Dana had got ready really quickly and was now headed down to class room 6. She got there and Neil and Josh were already there waiting for her.

"About time D" said Neil.

"Hey I'm only like a minute late" said Dana.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. So how are we going to get our band back up and recognized?" said Josh.

"Well I was thinking maybe a contest" said Dana "We could have kids from PCA write songs and send them into us. We would choose five winners and there song would be preformed by us one day and if Dean Rivers allows it they would also get to miss one day of school and not have to catch up on work really. Also I'm pretty sure I can get us a place to record and the day they get off we could bring them to the recording studio"

"I say lets ask Dean Rivers" said Josh.

Neil, Dana and Josh headed out of class room 6 and to Dean Rivers office. They knocked on the door and Dean Rivers answered.

"Hello how can I help you?"

"Dean Rivers we were wondering if we could hold like a contest here for the kids at PCA?" said Dana.

"What will the contest be?" asked the dean.

"Well we would get kids to send in songs that they have written and we would pick the top 10. We could maybe have like a concert play the ten songs and play some of our own. Also the top five out of them, could come with us to a recording studio and watch the process" said Neil.

"That would be fantastic as long as I'm not paying for anything" said the dean.

"Not a thing" said Dana.

"Okay then you have permission"

Neil, Josh and Dana left the dean's office and headed back to room 6.

"Okay so we need posters" said Josh.

"I can do that" said Dana.

"Okay so how are we going to judge the best songs?" asked Neil.

"Well one person will put a number with each song and write whose it is on another sheet with the number. The other two will go through the songs and choose whose are the best" said Dana.

"Okay you and Josh are going through them because I'm not a song writer" said Neil.

"Fine here" said Josh.

"Okay I got a rough copy of the poster we can use" said Dana.

She held up a poster with all the info. Needed on it.

**Song Writing Contest**

**  
**Write an original song and enter to win.

Prize is a day off of school to come to a recording studio for the day and have it played at a concert a PCA by the 'Danger Rock'!

Please have your entries in by October 23rd (AN: date is September 15th) the winners will be announced at the Halloween concert on October 31st.

Entries must be on tape, CD or DVD.

Please give all entries to Dana Cruz, Josh Greenstone or Neil Johnson or you can drop them off at room 101.

****

"The poster looks great now lets go photocopy them and put them up around the school" said Josh.

The three headed to the office and photocopied off 200 posters. They each took a portion of the posters and started putting them up around the school.

After Dana finished putting up her share of posters and then headed back to her dorm.

"Ohmigod Dana I didn't know you had a band!" said Zoey.

"Yea have for 5 years" said Dana.

"Well I am so entering the song contest" said Nicole.

"Same here" said Zoey.

"So you guys want to go get some supper?" asked Dana.

"Sure let's go get the guys to" said Nicole.

They walked out of the room and headed to the boys dorms. They were going to go to Josh and Neil's room first. When they got there they heard the faint sound of a guitar and a guy singing a song inside.

"Wow it's so peaceful" said Zoey.

"This is bad, really bad" said Dana.

"What's so bad about someone singing and playing a guitar?" asked Nicole.

"I'll explain later" said Dana.

They opened the door and inside they saw Neil sitting on a couch by the window playing a black guitar and singing a song.

_My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
the lump in my throat grew bigger  
with every question that she asked.  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
and I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today_

'Cause she doesn't lie in the classroom  
she doesn't lie anymore at school  
Alyssa lies with Jesus  
because there's nothin' anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes when my little girl asked me why  
Alyssa lies  
Oh Daddy, oh Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies

Dana ran across the room to where Neil was sitting.

"Neil I'm so sorry, when did you hear?" asked Dana almost in tears.

"About 5 minutes ago" said Neil.

"Does Josh know yet?"

"No I went straight to the guitar"

"Okay what's going on? You guys are making absolutely no sense" said Nicole.

"I'll tell you guys later you guys go find Chase, Michael and Logan and we'll meet you at Sushi Rox with Josh" said Dana.

Zoey and Nicole headed out the door and Josh came in. He took one look at the guitar beside Neil and the expression on his face completely changed.

"What happened?" asked Josh.

"She's gone" said Dana.

"No. Alyssa?"

"Yea. He actually did it this time" said Neil.

"I know" said Josh

"Well we should probably get over to Sushi Rox. Nicole's probably told them something has happened" said Dana.

The three headed over to Sushi Rox in silence. They looked so sad. They ignored all of there surroundings. They wouldn't talk any of the people trying to talk to them. They got to Sushi Rox and saw there friends laughing and having a great time. They tried to look as if nothing was wrong and went to go sit with everyone. Dana beside Logan, then Josh beside Dana, and Neil beside Josh and Chase. As Dana sat down Logan put his arm around her waist and at that moment everyone knew something was wrong because Dana didn't yell at him or anything. She just let him keep it there not even caring.

"Dana is everything alright?" asked Logan.

"Yea, why?"

"Well Logan just put his arm around you and by now you would have it twisted behind his back" said Michael.

"Everything's fine" said Dana.

"Okay" said Chase.

"I'm not that hungry I'm just going to go for a walk or something" said Dana "See you guys later"

Dana got up from her seat and walked out the door.

"Something is up with that girl" said Logan "She would have never let me do that normally" said Logan "I'm going to go after her"

Logan got up and left the table to go after Dana.

Dana had walked down to the beach. As she got down to the sand she took of her stilettos and walked down to the shore. She sat down in the shore covering her feet in sand. The water splashed against her legs and the wind blew through her hair.

She could hear the sound of people splashing in the water and playing in the sand. She soon saw a shadow come across her and someone sat down beside her. She looked over and saw Logan staring of into the ocean. They stayed silent for about 10 minutes until Logan spoke up.

"Dana what's wrong?" asked Logan.

Dana looked at him then just buried her face in her arms and started crying. She didn't like crying in front of people. Especially Logan but now was an exception. She had lost a best friend, more like a sister.

Logan put his arms around Dana and Dana just leaned on Logan and started crying on his shoulder.

"Dana come on you can tell me" said Logan.

"She…gone…bastard" was all Dana got out and then broke down crying even more.

Dana and Logan sat there for about an hour. They didn't say anything. Logan just held onto Dana and Dana cried into Logan shoulder. Soon Dana had calmed down.

"Dana are you going to be ok?" asked Logan.

"Yea thanks Logan" said Dana.

"So what's wrong and don't say nothing because there is something wrong" said Logan.

"Well one of my best friends, Alyssa died today. She was like my sister. Her dad constantly abused her and I guess he just went to far this time" said Dana almost crying again.

"I'm so sorry Dana" said Logan.

"Don't be you're not the one that killed her" said Dana.

"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?" asked Logan.

"I'd like that"

Logan and Dana got up out of the sand and began walking back to Brenner Hall (AN: Don't know if I put where they were in there). They walked the whole way in silence. It was not dark out yet so they could see where they were going and there was still lots of people out side one of those people Lola.

"Hey Logan" said Lola stepping in front of them.

"Hey"

"Dana" said Lola (AN: Imagine her saying it a way like she like disgusted by her).

"Lola" said Dana.

"So I heard you have a new boyfriend already" said Lola "It's only been what couple of days"

"What are you talking about?" said Dana "I don't have a boyfriend since you know, you messed up my whole relationship"

"Yea I hear he's a real cutie to" said Lola.

"Who are you talking about?" asked Dana.

"Yea I'd like to know to" said Logan.

"What you don't even know your own boyfriends name" said Lola "That's pretty bad"

"Who the fuck are you talking about?"

"Jordan Johnson ring a bell" said Lola.

"You got to be kidding me, where did you hear this crap from" said Dana "He's one of my ex-boyfriends"

"Slut! He's like what 19 but a major hottie and oh I heard it from my cousin Melinda"

"Lola!" said Melinda coming up behind Lola.

"Melinda!" said Lola.

"Dana" said Melinda "Hottie"

"Shut up" said Dana.

"Oh Dana I'm so sorry about Alyssa. She was like the best. It's just so sad that she had to go bye-bye" Melinda said in the mast fake sympathy voice ever.

"Oh shut up! Everyone knew you hated so stop with the pathetic act" said Dana.

"Come on Dana lets go" said Logan.

"Okay let's go Logan" said Dana.

Then both Logan and Dana walked away.

"Okay I thought you said those two like hated each other" said Melinda.

"I thought they did and I thought you said she had a new boyfriend" said Lola.

"Yea that's what I saw. God I hate that girl!"

"This isn't working!" a girl shouted.

"I know she didn't even take it seriously" another shouted.

"I have a plan" a girl said walking into the door showing the first girl a piece of paper.

"What good is this going to be?" asked the first girl.

"Keep reading"

"This… This is brilliant; with this we can humiliate her!"

Dana and Logan walked back to Dana's dorm in silence. They got there and Dana went in and found Zoey and Nicole sitting on Zoey's bed talking.

"Ohmigod Dana are you ok?" asked Nicole the second Dana got in.

"Yea I'm fine"

"Okay so are you going to tell us about what was wrong with Neil playing the guitar?" asked Zoey.

"Yea whenever Neil plays the guitar there is always something wrong. When we were 8 I thought him how to play. One day when he was 10 he was supposed to be watching his sister 5 year old sister at the time Nyssa outside. He took his guitar out with him and was playing and watching her at the same time. So he was doing something with his guitar and Nyssa decided to go climb the tree and well she fell and broke her arm. So he blamed himself for it all because he was paying more attention to his guitar then his sis so now he rarely plays it. Only when something sad happens" said Dana.

"That so sad" said Nicole "I think I'm crying"

"So she's 10 now huh" said Zoey.

"Yea and she's like the cutest thing ever"

"So what was it that happened?" asked Zoey.

"Our friend Alyssa died"

"Dana I'm so sorry" said Zoey.

"This like so sad" said Nicole.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep now night" said Dana and she jumped into bed.

**Songs:**

**Alyssa Lies - Jason Michael Carroll**

**AN: Okay so there is chapter 10 what did you think. Any way just so you guys know with the whole plotting against Dana this Lola and Melinda are not a part of the mystery girls. Please review and tell me what you think**


	11. XI

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

**Chapter 11**

It was now October 25th. So much had happened in the last month and a bit. The mystery girl against Dana got more and more things for their plan. Lola and Melinda tried to get Dana again many of times. All failures. Also there were many of entries for the contest Dana, Neil and Josh were holding. They had a huge box filled with CDs, cassettes and DVDs. They had been going through them for 2 days and had 2 top ten done and hadn't even gone through half of the songs.

"Okay next song" said Dana.

Neil threw Dana and Josh over another tape to listen to.

_Do you believe in magic?  
In a young girls heart  
How the music can free her  
whenever it starts_

And it's magic  
if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old time movie

I'll tell ya about the magic  
It'll free your soul  
but it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock n roll

If you believe in magic, don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen  
It'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping  
And you can't seem to find  
How you got there  
So just blow your mind

If you believe in magic  
Come along with me  
We'll dance until morning, just you and me  
and maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet ya tomorrow  
so late at night

We'll go a dancin' baby then you'll see  
all the magic's in the music and the music's in me, yeah

Do you believe in magic? Yeah.  
Believe in the magic in a young girl's soul  
believe in the magic of rock n roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohhhh, talkin' bout magic

Do you believe like I believe?  
Do you believe in magic?

"Umm… no" said Dana.

"Agreed" said Neil.

"Next" shouted Dana.

Dana and Neil listen to the next song and it was actually pretty good.

"Okay this is awesome" said Dana.

"Simply awesome" said Neil "Okay Josh 51 is in"

The morning went on and on like this. They had gotten another top 10 and hated about another 40 songs.

"Okay guys I'm ready for a break" said Dana.

"Yea let's go meet up with everyone and have lunch" said Josh.

The three left the room and walked down to the quad where they saw everyone else sitting at their regular table.

"Hey guys what's up?" said Neil.

"Not much so how's the song picking going?" asked Chase.

"Stressful" said Dana.

"We've gone through about 100 songs and only 4 top ten" said Josh "and we have like 100 more to go"

"That sucks" said Michael.

"Hey Dana have you heard the rumor going around about you?" asked Vikki coming up behind Dana.

"What rumor?" asked Dana.

"Well someone started a rumor that your dating 5 guys right" said Vikki "But half the school doesn't believe it"

"What's the proof?" asked Dana.

"Well I got this envelope with pictures in it. Here take a look"

Dana took the pictures out of the envelope and took a look at them. There were 5. 1 had Logan and Dana, Dana was in Logan's arms and fast asleep. Another had Dana hugging Josh and another had Dana hugging Neil. There was one of Dana in Sawyer's arms. Then the last was of the party at Jordan's house when Dana had fallen asleep during the movie.

"This is a bunch of bullshit" said Dana.

"That's what everyone is saying. The only ones that actually look like their like real like people are believe are you and Sawyer because he's saying he is going out with you"

"Jackass"

"And the one where your with the blonde guy because well nobody knows who he is" said Vikki.

"Well I have to go beat Sawyer up then I will put an end to this" said Dana getting up and walking over to Sawyer.

"Sawyer can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Dana sweetly.

"Slut how can you cheat on Sawyer what did he ever do to you?" asked a blonde sitting beside Sawyer.

"SHUT THE HELL BITCH!"

"Calm down baby" said Sawyer.

"Oh your going to get it jackass" said Dana and she punch Sawyer in the face breaking his nose "That's for saying I was going out with you, you pig"

"Baby"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! We never went out and never will!" said Dana and she walked back to her table.

"Wow temper babe" said Neil.

"Well that's what he gets for pissing me off, so where's Logan?"

"Sleeping" said Chase.

"Slut" said Lola coming up behind Dana.

"I can't believe you cheated on all those guys" said Melinda "You really are a slut"

"Yea says the queen of all sluts" said Dana.

"Just wait till Jordan hears about this, he'll never talk to you again"

"Right because he'll really believe you because we haven't gone out for what 3 years"

"Uh" said Lola and both her and Melinda walked off.

"Wow you really hate some people this year" said Zoey.

"Yep"

"Hey guys" said Logan running up behind them "Did you guys hear the bad news?"

"And what news would this be?" asked Josh.

"Someone broke Sawyer's nose, so now he can't play in the basketball game tomorrow, we're dead without him"

Everyone but Logan looks over at Dana.

"What?" says Dana.

"You know perfectly well what you did" said Michael.

"Did you?" said Logan "Break his nose?"

"Maybe"

"You just lost us our game thank-you Cruz"

"Hey it's not my fault he's a lying jackass"

"Well you're going to have to take his place then" said Logan.

"Nah uh no way" said Dana "I'm not playing with you guys, you can just lose"

"Can you even play?" asked Neil.

"Yes I can play I just barely had time before" said Dana.

"Yea she's probably one of the best in the school" said Logan.

"Fine I'll play but you got to give me $20"

"What?"

"You want to win give me $20"

"Fine" says Logan and hands Dana $20.

"Thank-you"

"So did you guys hear there is going to be karaoke at Sushi Rox after the game and the other team is invited to" said Logan.

"Yes!" said Dana.

"What excited about singing?"

"Yea I found an awesome song yesterday from my song folder"

"All your songs are awesome" said Neil.

"Yea but this one Nyssa helped me write"

"My sister?" said Neil amazed.

"Yea" said Dana "oh and I told her about the concert and she asking your guys mom if she can come"

"Thank-you Dana thank-you very much" said Neil sarcastically.

"That must be her" said Dana as her phone started vibrating.

_Dana_

_My mom said I could come to the concert but I will be coming early tomorrow to be exact! And tell Neil I love him lol. And there is one more surprise when I come._

_-Nyssa 3_

"She's coming and she says loves you Neil" said Dana.

"When?" asked Josh.

"Tomorrow"

"Great I have to put up with a brat for a week" said Neil.

"Neil be nice" said Dana.

"Yes Dana"

"Hey Dana we have to go to practice" said Logan "Chase, Michael lets go"

"Fine let's go"

The three walked over to the courts and saw the coach talk to the rest of the team.

"Okay guys, Sawyer won't be able to plat tomorrow's game because he broke his nose" said Coach McCoy (AN: It's a different coach from the first year).

Every one groans.

"So we will have to play extra hard just to make up for the lost player"

"Coach" says Logan.

"Good of you guys to join us and I see Logan has brought another girl to watch" said Coach McCoy.

"In his dreams" Dana said.

"Okay so what would you like Logan?"

"Dana's Sawyer's replacement for the game" said Logan.

"Coach McCoy I'm guessing you have heard the news about Sawyer?" asked Coach Ferguson

"Unfortunately"

"Miss Cruz nice to see you back on the courts"

"I'm not on the team just volunteering to take Sawyer's place in the game"

"Well Coach McCoy with Dana on the team you're sure to win"

"Okay Logan, Michael, Chase, Dana go change up then get back on the court.

"Great just what we need a girl to take Sawyer's place" said Nick.

"You obviously don't know who that is" said Jake.

"Yea it's Dana Cruz she's into her music"

"And basketball. Two years ago there was a game, girls against boys. If Dana had been on the girls team the whole time they would have beat us"

"And she was MVP on the team" said Logan coming up behind them.

"Let's see this almighty Dana then" said Nick.

"Cruz get your ass over here" shouted Logan.

"What do you want Reese?" asked Dana annoyed.

"Take this basketball and shoot it in" said Logan handing her a basketball.

Dana took the basketball and shot it in like in the first season.

The basketball practice went on for about an hour. Dana was better then everyone on the team.

"Okay team I want you all here for 3:00 tomorrow to warm up for them game" said Coach McCoy.

"Coach who's going to be captain for tomorrow's game?" asked Chase.

"I think it should be Dana" said Logan "She's like the best out of everyone"

"Okay tomorrow Dana will be the captain"

Everyone walked off the court and changed. After changing Dana, Logan, Chase and Michael meet up at the courts and then walked back to the quad to meet up with everyone else. They walked there talk about the game tomorrow. They still didn't know what team they were facing. They got to the quad and saw everyone sitting at the usual table talking.

"Hey guys" said Neil and Dana gave him a look and he added "and Dana"

"How was it being the best again Dana?" asked Zoey.

"Pretty damn good I must say"

"Ohmigod did you guys hear?" asked Nicole running up behind them.

"What now Nicole?" asked Zoey.

"The basketball team from the other school is going to be staying here for a week so we have no classes all week! And they get to come to our dance! And somehow other then Dana's band Hannah Montana is also coming to sing!" said Nicole.

"Ohmigod this is awesome" said Zoey.

"She's hot" said Logan.

"Pig" said Dana.

"Sorry but that Blondie is hot" said Logan.

"Not even using names now are we" said Zoey "to much thinking for you Logan"

"Shut up blondie" said Logan.

"Wow it must be to much thinking for him" said Dana.

Everyone at the table started laughing at him.

"You all just shut up" said Logan.

"So does anyone know what school it is that is coming?" asked Dana.

"I think I heard the dean saying I think Seaview High" said Nicole.

"No freakin' way" said Dana.

"What?" asked everyone.

"Oh you'll see" said Dana.

"Well they're coming here at 1:00 and there's going to be an assembly telling everyone what rooms they will be in" said Nicole.

"Okay how do you know all this?" asked Michael.

"I was talking with the Mr. Bender and the dean came up to him and they started talking about it" said Nicole.

"Well Neil, Josh and I should probably get back to choosing songs since we won't be able to tomorrow since the assembly and Nyssa coming and the game and karaoke" said Dana.

"Don't remind me about Nyssa" said Neil.

"To bad let's go" said Dana.

The three headed back to the room and started going through the music again.

"How much more?" asked Josh after going through about 40 more songs and getting 2 more top ten.

"About 60" said Neil.

"Let's just do one more" said Dana.

"Fine Neil toss up another" said Josh.

Neil tossed Josh another tape. Josh and Dana listened to it and it was really good.

"Okay Neil number 106 is a top 10 now we're done for toady and tomorrow" said Dana.

"Okay so we end the day with 7 top ten and about 60 more tapes to go through" said Neil.

"Good" said Josh.

The three left the class room and headed back to there dorms for the night.

**Song**

**Do You Believe in Magic - Aly & A.J.**

**AN: Okay how did you like it. I just had to add HM in and they aren't in there for no reason there is a reason behind everything. **


	12. 12!

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

**Chapter 12**

The next morning Dana, Nicole and Zoey woke up late as usual. It was 12:30 and they had to be down at the gym in half an hour.

"Dana, Nicole get up we slept in again" shouted Zoey.

"Ahh!" screamed Nicole.

"What now" said Dana.

"I'm not going to have time to blow dry my hair and you know when I don't blow dry it, it gets frizzy and I hate my hair frizzy" said Nicole.

"Nicole shut up and go get ready" said Zoey.

The girls got ready in a record time of 20 minutes that morning. Zoey had on a jean mini skirt with rhinestones on it, with a white cross over top with lace at the bottom, a silver rhinestone chain belt and white flip flops.

Nicole had on white Capri's that tie at the bottom, with a blue halter, a pink cherry necklace and white beaded sandals.

Dana had on a red flowy skirt, a white shirt that had a ring connecting the shoulders together and it was also attached where the sleeve ended, she also had on red stilettos that had lace to tie it up with and sunglasses tinted black set on top of her head.

"Wow Dana set to impress?" asked Zoey.

"Oh yea" said Dana "lets go to the gym now"

The girls walked to the gym and when they got in they saw it crowed with people. But soon they saw the guys waving at them.

"I guess they saved us seats" said Zoey.

The girls walked over, to were the guys were seated and sat down.

"Looking pretty damn fine today Cruz" said Logan "You know you don't have to dress up for me"

"Shut up Logan it's not for you" said Dana.

"For who then?" asked Neil.

"You'll see"

"Settle down student" said Dean Rivers "Today Seaview High arrived for the big basketball game today. After the basketball game all students and visiting students may come back for some karaoke and sushi provided by Kazu. Now the students from the Seaview High basketball team are Lily Truscott, Oliver Oken, Johnny Collins, Jake Ryan…"

"Dana why didn't you tell us?" asked Josh.

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't know you were that stupid not to listen to the name of the school he goes to" said Dana.

"…Troy McCann and Miley Stewart"

"Shit, shit, shit" said Logan.

"What now Logan?" asked Dana.

"Miley Stewart, ex-girlfriend, out to get me after awful break up"

"Okay now to show you PCA's basketball team for this game"

"Now you're in trouble" said Chase.

"Give it up for Nick Clark, Jake Nelson, Chase Matthews, Michael Barret, Logan Reese and take our captain Sawyer's place Dana Cruz" said Dean Rivers.

Everyone from the basketball team called came up on stage and as Dana came up every guy in the gym stared.

"That girl is fine" said Oliver.

"I know that's Dana for you" said Jake.

"You know her man" said Johnny.

"Yep but I never remembered her being a basketball player more of a guitar player"

"She plays guitar sweet" said Miley.

"Yea she also skateboards and loves shopping"

"Awesome my new best friend" said Lily.

"Okay now for you all to remember on October 31st we will be having our Halloween dance with Danger Rock and Hannah Montana playing"

"Who's 'Danger Rock'?" asked Troy.

"Not to sure never heard of them" said Oliver.

"Now can we please have dorms 101 Brenner Hall and 32 and 40 Bradford Hall come up and the rest of you are dismissed"

Dana, Chase, Logan and Michael stayed up on stage and Nicole, Zoey, Neil and Josh came up on stage.

"Okay you guys will be having 2 new room mates for the week. In 101 Lily and Miley will be staying with Zoey, Nicole and Dana. In 32 we will have Oliver and Troy staying with Logan, Michael and Chase and in 40 we have Jake and Johnny staying with Neil and Josh. Now I want you all to show your new room mates there dorms and there should be a new set of bunk beds in each of your rooms have a nice day and I shall be seeing you all at the basketball game" said Dean Rivers.

"Dana Cruz" said Jake.

"Nice to see you to Jake"

"And of coarse Neil and Josh to"

"Sup" they both said.

"So who are your friends?"

"Okay well this is Zoey and Nicole my room mates and that's Chase, Michael and…" said Dana.

"Logan Reese" Miley finished.

"You know him he's hot" said Lily.

"Yea he's the biggest jerk I know" said Miley.

"Give me a break Miley I've changed" said Logan.

"Yea right"

"No he has surprisingly" said Dana.

"And this comes from what view?"

"Friend and ex-girlfriend"

"You sure do have a lot of those"

"Can I say something?" asked Nicole.

"Go ahead Nicole" said Zoey "You can't get Logan in worse trouble"

"Okay Logan hasn't had a girlfriend in over a month and a half" said Nicole.

"He hasn't" said Chase "That's something"

"Hey guys maybe we should take them up to our rooms we have to be at the courts soon" said Michael.

"Okay buy guys" said Zoey.

The girls took Miley and Lily up to their dorm and showed them there bed.

"So how's it going to the same school at Logan?" asked Miley.

"You get used to it there are worse people" said Zoey.

"Girls have you seen Lola?" asked Coco coming in the dorm.

"No why?" asked Nicole.

"Well I need her to clear out her second room apparently some more people from Seaview High are coming and they're here now"

"I want my room" wined a girl outside.

"Great" said Miley.

"Who are they?" asked Dana.

"Amber, Ashley, Becca and Rachael" said Miley.

"Bitchiest people I know" said Lily.

"Hey someone's cell is lighting up on the desk" said Miley.

"That's mine" said Dana.

_Dana_

_Come get me I'm in the Dean's office_

_-Nyssa_

"I got to go guys, have to go get Nyssa from the dean's office"

"In that you're getting a 10 year" said Zoey.

"Whatever bye guys" said Dana and she ran out of the room.

"So who's Nyssa?" asked Lily.

"Neil's little sister" said Nicole.

"So why isn't he getting her?" asked Miley.

"Dana's the one that invited her and Neil isn't so fond of her" said Zoey.

"Okay so could you guys show us where the courts are?" asked Lily.

"Sure lets go" and the girls headed to the courts.

"Jake it's been long" said Josh.

"Yea so I'm guessing it's your guises band playing at the dance" said Jake.

"Yep" said Neil.

"You guys have a band that's so cool" said Johnny.

"Yea"

"Well here's our room" said Josh as he opened the door.

"Nice" said Johnny as he put his bags on one of the empty beds "Well I'm going to head down to the courts see you all later"

"Damn I should have asked Dana out when I was still in New York" said Jake.

"Yea but it's to late now" said Neil.

"How so?"

"Well it's almost guaranteed that she will be with Logan" said Josh.

"Why?"

"Well they dated once already and well something happened and now she just wants some time of them being friends" said Neil.

"But not everything goes as it's planed"

"Well Logan does seem to be changing for her"

"So you went out with Miley" said Oliver.

"Yep and now she hates me" said Logan "the more I think about it the more hilarious it is"

"How is it hilarious?" asked Chase.

"Well we met 2 summers ago at a basketball camp and well we started dating. Nearing the end of the camp she told me one of her deepest secrets ever"

"Meaning…" said Oliver

"HM yea" Logan continued what Oliver said.

"See I need time just to think and well I thought it over for like a little bit. See we were planning on maybe dating again. I was talking to her one day and she told me she got a new boyfriend Jake Ryan. So I thought what the hell, this means I can get my self a new girlfriend. So we were talking then one day and she asked me if anything was new and I told her I got a girlfriend and she like flipped out at me because we were supposed to date again and then I asked her why she was with Jake and she couldn't answer me so she blocked me"

"Okay so let me guess you're going to try and get her again?" asked Oliver.

"Nope I want Dana and I'm never giving up on that no matter how many guys she dates" said Logan.

"That's for sure" said Chase.

"Do they always talk about girls?" asked Troy.

"Oh yea they all got their problems" said Michael "See Chase is in love with Zoey Brookes. Has been for like over 2 years. Finally after Dana got back from Paris, France Chase got the guts to ask Zoey out"

"Okay and Logan and Dana?"

"Well Logan and Dana dated for like less then a day. See they were supposed to go on a date the night they got together. So Logan was late so Dana came to get him. When she got here she saw Logan kissing Lola now. Boy was she pissed then but things are better now between them"

"If they got together all your problems would be solved wouldn't they" said Troy.

"Yep"

"Well let's get them together"

"How?"

"Well Dana has to see she's losing Logan. As someone said before Logan has been with another girl since they broke up so of coarse Dana doesn't think that she will lose him, all we need is Logan's help"

"Okay it's all set"

"Lola we need you to empty out the extra room you have for a week" said Coco.

"What? Where are all my clothes supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else but we have more girls staying here now"

"Fine"

"About time we get a room" said Rachael.

"I know like it been like forever" said Ashley.

"Yea and it'll be another 20 minutes" said Lola.

"You should just through it all out any ways, it's all junk" said Amber.

"Oooo Tsss" said Amber and Ashley.

"Dana!" shouted Nyssa running toward Dana.

"Hey Nyssa" said Dana.

"Where are we going now?"

"Well to the basketball courts I have a game"

"Oh is Neil playing?"

"Nope"

"So who's playing?"

"Well you might know someone"

"Who? Who?" asked Nyssa.

"You'll see"

Dana and Nyssa soon got the basketball game. They were still doing their warm up/practice.

"D hurry up and get on the courts" yelled Logan.

"Shut up Reese"

"Now that's no way to talk in front of a little girl" said Logan.

"I'm ten Reese" said Nyssa.

At that Logan and Dana broke out laughing.

"Nyssa his names not Reese" said Dana.

"Then why did you call him that?"

"It's a nickname just like he calls me Cruz"

"Oh so what is you name?" Nyssa asked Logan.

"Logan Reese"

"What?" said Rachael standing about 5 feet away from them with Amber, Ashley and Becca.

"He said Logan Reese" said Ashley.

"I heard that" said Rachael "This can't be happening, it's not happening"

"Do I know you?" asked Logan.

"Yea I'm Rachael, Rachael Adams"

"Shit, shit, shit"

"What did you do Reese?" asked Dana.

"I don't think I should date anymore" said Logan.

"So you to dated"

"Who are you butting into our business?" asked Rachael.

"Dana, Dana Cruz friend and ex-girlfriend of Logan"

"Another ex typical Logan"

"Yea whatever Logan you go warm-up before you run into another ex"

"What ever see you the court babe"

Dana walked to the change room and started getting changed. As she was changing she started singing.

_You are fine  
You are sweet  
But I'm still a bit naive with my heart  
When you're close I don't breathe  
I can't find the words to speak  
I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If your not looking for true love  
No I don't wanna start seein' you  
If I can't be your only one_

Chorus  
So tell me when it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK.  


As Dana was singing she heard someone open the door but just ignored it.

_  
When you call I don't know if I should pick up the phone every time  
I'm not like all my friends who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy  
But I don't wanna be into you  
If you don't treat me the right way  
See I can only start seeing you  
If you can make my heart feel safe (feel safe)_

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK  
Don't run away, don't run away)

Let me know if it's gonna be you  
Boy, you've got some things to prove  
Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
I don't want you to run away so  
Let me know that you'll call on time  
Let me know that you'll help me shine  
Will you wipe my tears away  
Will you hold me closer

Chorus  
When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)  
Say OK  
(Don't run away, don't run away)  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK, don't run away)  
Will you say OK  
(Say that it's gonna be alright. That it's gonna be OK)

"Nice Cruz" said the person that had walked in.

"Logan…" said Dana.

"That song explained everything" said Logan.

"Yea…"

"I'm trying to change it's just a little hard with ex's everywhere I go"

"Hey I'm having best friends come, ex-boyfriends and guys I liked" said Dana "We will get through this and it will all be right when time is right"

"Well we better get going before Nyssa comes in looking for us"

Logan and Dana headed out the change room and to the coach.

"Dana where's your runners?" asked Logan.

"Shit they're in my room" said Dana.

"Great"

Dana took off her stilettos and tossed them back in the change room. They walked back over to the coach.

"Now that Mr. Reese and Ms. Cruz have joined us. Okay I want you all to try your best out there today. I know that we have a lower chance of winning without Sawyer but we can do" said Coach McCoy "Now Dana where are your shoes?"

"Don't have a pair on me but I will be fine trust me"

The game went on for however long basketball games are. In the end the score was 26-24 for….

**AN: I would love to leave it here just so you guys don't know who won but I'm not that mean.**

…PCA!

"PCA has won the game. This is one miracle without there star player Sawyer Turner. But he was replaced for this game with two years ago MVP and captain, Dana Cruz! Congratulations stingrays!" said the announcer "Now in a mere hour karaoke night will be set up in the gym all is welcome and hope to see you all there"

Dana, Logan, Michael and Chase got off the court and went over to their friends.

"Nyssa did you see who was playing out there?" asked Dana.

"JAKEY!!!" shouted Nyssa.

"What? What?" said Jake standing in the middle of the court looking around confused.

"Jake get over hear" said Neil.

"Yea what's up?"

"JAKEY!" shouted Nyssa again.

"Nyssa how are you"

"Super duper"

"That's great" said Jake "So I'll see you all in the gym for karaoke"

"Yep" said Josh.

"Well see you guys later"

After Jake left Dana, Nicole and Zoey headed up to room 101, Logan, Michael and Chase headed to room 32 and Neil, Nyssa and Josh headed to room 40.

**Songs:**

**Say ok-Vanessa Hudgens**

**AN: So I hope you liked it. If you guys have any suggestions of songs or anything you want to see in the story just tell me**


	13. 13 FINALLY!

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

**Chapter 13**

When Dana, Zoey and Nicole got up to their room they saw that Miley and Lily were already there and dressed for that night. Miley had on a one sleeve shirt with a sort of ruffle going down one sleeve, black pants and black flip flops. Lily had on a pink corduroy mini, pink tank with the playboy logo on it and white suede wedges.

"Love the outfits" said Nicole.

"Thanks" said Lily and Miley together.

"So anyone know how Rachael and Logan dated?" asked Dana.

"No, why? Don't tell me you're thinking of going out with him" said Miley.

"Actually yea"

"Why though, you don't seem like the girl that would go out with a player"

"Well he's changed and I have my reason"

"Trust her she does" said Zoey "If you had come here the first year girls were allowed in PCA you would have seen that they constantly bickered"

"So what changed your mind?" asked Lily.

"He's changed and there's a little more to it you would have had to be hear 2 months ago though"

"Okay well we're going to get going bye guys" said Miley and she dragged Lily out of the room.

"Okay what is up with you Miley?" asked Lily.

"My plan while hear was to get Logan back"

"But how could you have a plan we just got here"

"Well the coach asked me to choose a school for us to play at and well I knew Logan went here so I was planning on getting him back"

Inside room 101 the girls started to get dress soon they finished and returned to the main room. Zoey was in a pink mini with rhinestones at the top, pink v-neck halter with lace trim on the neck and bottom and 2 inch wooden heels with braided stapes. Nicole was in a red plaid mini, a white cami with the playboy logo on it, a black cropped jean jacket and black flats. Dana had on basic worn jeans, a low neck red halter with a tube top layer sewn under, a white hat and 3¼ inch black knee high boots.

"Dana what is it with you and dressing to impress, only you can make such ordinary pieces of clothing look like that" said Zoey.

"Thank-you, thank-you" said Dana "and you guys look fabulous you guys looking to impress anyone?"

"Hey I already have Chase" said Zoey.

"Me, any guy, cute guy there" said Nicole.

"So when are you going to take Logan back?" asked Zoey.

"Yea it sounded as if Miley wanted him also" said Nicole.

"I'm thinking tonight" said Dana "Now how did it sound like Miley wanted Logan"

"Okay so it didn't, I heard her talking to Miley about it in the hall" said Nicole.

"Well we better get going so we can find the guys" said Zoey.

The girls left their dorm and headed down to the gym to find the guys. When they got down to the gym they saw Neil, Josh, Nyssa, Chase, Michael and Logan waiting for them in front of the doors.

"About time you girls got here" said Michael "We've been waiting for ever"

"Well you girls look radiant tonight" said Neil.

"Where did you learn such big words like that Neil?" asked Dana.

"Haha very funny, you're lucky I don't take away your nickname"

"What babe? That's not a nickname its more like you've been calling me that since we were 8 and now it's just implanted in your head"

"Will you to shut up" said Nyssa.

"Yea listen to the girl" said Logan.

"Shut up Reese"

"How about we all just go in" said Josh.

"Yes we shall"

The gang got in and took a seat near the side of the gym.

"So anyone going to sing tonight?" asked Chase.

"Of coarse I will, I will never pass up an opportunity to sing" said Dana.

"So what are you going to sing?" asked Nyssa.

"I have an idea" said Neil.

"What is this now?" asked Dana.

"Babe, you will sing number 5 from Dana's Demo CD"

"You're evil"

"Exactly what I've been telling you for years" said Nyssa.

"Fine I sing it but you have to play the piano"

"You play piano?" asked Chase.

"Yea not one of the many things I want people to know" said Neil "Thanks D"

"No problem now lets go" said Dana.

They went up to the front of the gym and asked Dean Rivers for a piano. Dean Rivers gladly got it for them. It took Dean Rivers, Neil and Dana about 5 minutes to set it up then the night was to begin.

"Okay PCA and Seaview. Tonight we have a nice surprise for the beginning for karaoke. We have our very own Dana Cruz singing a song she wrote and she will be accompanied by Neil Johnson on piano"

"Lily this is horrible! I can't compete with her. She writes her own music, my dad writes mine" said Miley.

"Come on Miley, for all you know it's not that good and your songs are wicked, now when she's done you're up so sing a song to really get Logan's attention" said Lily.

"Lily you're the best thanks"

"1 2 3 4" whispered Dana and then Neil started playing the piano.

_mmmmmmmmm ohhh  
I think I could like you  
Already do  
Feelings can grow but  
They can go away too  
You're taking my hand  
Looking into my eyes  
Don't be in a rush to get me tonight  
I feel something happening  
Could this be a spark?  
To satisfy me baby   
Got to satisfy my heart_

Do you know how to touch a girl?   
If you want me so much  
First i have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl 

_  
do you know how to touch, _

_know how to touch a girl_

_do you know how to touch,_

_know how to touch a girl_

I think I could like you  
But I keep holding back  
Cuz I can't seem to tell  
If you're fiction or fact  
Show me you can laugh  
Show me you can cry  
Show me who you really are  
Deep down inside  
Do you feel something happening  
Could this be for real?  
I don't know right now  
But tonight we'll reveal

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First i have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl  
do you know how to touch, 

_know how to touch a girl_

_do you know how to touch, _

_know how to touch a girl_

Bring me some flowers  
Conversation for hours  
To see if we really connect  
And maybe if we do ohhhh   
I'll be giving all my love to you  
ohhhhh

Do you know how to touch a girl?  
If you want me so much  
First i have to know  
Are you thoughtful and kind?  
Do you care what's on my mind?  
Or am I just for show?  
You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl  
do you know how to touch, 

_know how to touch a girl_

_do you know how to touch, _

_know how to touch a girl_

You'll go far in this world  
If you know how to touch a girl

"She was awsome" said Oliver.

"Yea she always has been" said Jake.

"You got that look Jake"

"What look?" asked Jake looking at Oliver weird.

"Your crushing on your friend over"

"No" said Jake "Okay maybe I am but she will never go for me, look at her and Logan. Neil would probably have a better chance with her then me"

"Fine be that way but if you don't do something soon you will loss her"

"I really can compete with that Lily, she was awsome, Lily I'm sad now" said Miley.

"Miley you're going to get up there on stage and sing the best you can and show 'em what you're made of"

"Fine"

"Dana you were amazing" said Logan to Dana as she came of stage.

"Thanks"said Dana giving Logan a hug.

Neil, Logan and Dana headed back to their table and sat down.

"Ohmigod Dana you were amazing!" said Nicole.

"Yea you rocked" said Michael.

"So whos up next?" asked Zoey.

"Looks like Miley"

"Okay everyoen our singing line up for the next 5 spots are: Miley Stewart, Rachael Adams, Nyssa Johnson, Jason O'niel and Mark Jones"

"Yep it's Miley" said Zoey.

Miley got up on stage and started singing.

_You walk by and my heart beats  
A thousand times at once it seems  
And every time you look at me  
I have to tell myself to breathe  
With just a smile you capture me, and I start to melt  
Emotions then take over me like I've never felt_

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

Is there a chance you could be mine  
If I let you see inside  
Or do you love somebody else  
Should I keep this to mylself  
I could rish a broken heart by telling you the truth  
Or I could keep my secret safe and when I see you

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

Once again there you are  
Anxiousness, nervous heart  
Butterflies fluttering  
Can only mean one thing

I could tell me heart each time  
It isn't love, you're just some guy  
There's nothing there and what I feel  
Is in my head, it isn't real  
But I can't deny, can't even try  
Cause I know inside, butterflies don't lie

"Wow she's an amazing singer" said Zoey.

"Yea" said Logan in a dazz still think about the song Miley just sang.

"Next up is Racheal"

"This should be interesting" said Dana sort of pissed. She knew the song Miley sang was for Logan and he was impressed with what Miley sang. Didn't he like what I sang.

Racheal got up on stage and started to sing.

_  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend_

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
And Hell Yeah  
I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I right

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
I that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
I even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
Better yet make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(I again and again and again!)

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
I that's what everyone's talking about!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it I sink in?  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?!

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend_

"What it just me or was that a little too obvious" said Dana.

"Yea I could even tell what she was singing" said Nicole.

"Yea but fuck her" said Logan "I only want you" directing that to Dana.

"Awww, now I believe it's Nyssa's turn" said Dana.

"Wish me luck" said Nyssa.

"Good luck" said Neil and Josh.

Vanessa got up on stage and started singing beautifully.

_Under a lovers' sky  
Gonna be with you  
And noone's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down_

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til your in my arms   
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark   
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you

Don't try then  
You're never gonna win

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
There's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist   
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
Don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
You'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart

After Nyssa finished singing she came back to the table.

"Ohmigod Nyssa you were awesome!" said Nicole.

"You rocked like old times" said Dana.

"Hey guys I'm going to go back to the dorm, I starting to get a headache" said Neil.

"I'll take you back" said Dana "See you guys later"

Dana and Neil walked back to Neil's dorm in silence. They got to the dorm and Neil laid down on his bed and Dana looked around the room when she suddenly saw something.

"Ohmigod you brought those" said Dana walking toward a pile of DVDs.

"Yea Jake, Josh and I were looking at them"

"What's this, 'Dana-Chicken Pox' you have the tape we made when I had the chicken pox, why?"

"Well none of them could be there since I was the only one to have had it already so I wanted to show them" said Neil.

"Let's watch it" said Dana.

"Sure but like it's in like the middle"

"Whatever"

They turned the DVD player on and watched it were it was.

"I Dana "Danger" Cruz promises to go with Neil to the next dance that we are both at together" said a younger version of Dana.

"Wow why did I promise that again?" asked Dana.

"In grade 7 we were supposed to go together but you got the chicken pox" said Neil.

"So have I broken that promise yet?"

"Nope"

"Well we should be going together this dance so I don't break it"

"What about Logan?"

"He will understand and I can't break a promise so it is settled we are going to the Halloween dance together"

"Yes we are"

"Well I better get going you should rest and I'm kind of tired" said Dana.

"Bye"

Dana left Neil's room think of how she was going to tell Logan that she couldn't go with him when he asked. Soon Dana got to her dorm. No one was there so they must still have been at the karaoke. So Dana got in here pj's and went to bed.

**Songs**

**How to Touch a Girl-Jojo**

**Butterflies Don't Lie-Kaci**

**Girlfriend-Avril Lavigne**

**Can't Fight the Moon Light-LeAnn Rimes**

**So I hope you liked this anything you want to happen any songs just tell me.**


	14. 14

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 if I did Dana would never have left and Nicole would still bet there and Dana and Logan would so be together! Also I don't own any of the songs I'm going to put in here and at the end of each chapter I will put all the songs in order the appeared in the chapter.

**Chapter 14**

The next day Dana woke up late. She looked around and saw no one in the room then looked at the clock. It said 3:00. She threw on a pair of jeans and tank top and headed down to the quad to find her friends. Dana got down to the quad and saw Zoey and Nicole sitting down at a table.

"Hey girls what's up?" asked Dana.

"Well we heard you took Logan back" said Zoey with a smile on her face.

"And we're really happy for you two" Nicole added in.

"Sorry guys but I didn't take Logan back yet, where did you hear this from?" asked Dana confused.

"There's this rumor going around the school saying that you have a boyfriend and that you already have a date to the dance" said Zoey "so everyone was just assuming it was Logan"

"Great and only half that rumor is true, I'm going to the dance with Neil" said Dana sitting down pissed.

"Why Neil and not Logan?" asked Nicole really confused.

"It's a long story" said Dana

"So do you guys know if Logan has heard yet?" asked Dana really worried.

"No clue, haven't seen him all day, but we can all go see if he's at the guys dorm" said Zoey and they all got up and headed to the guys dorm. They got to the guys dorm and Chase answered the door when Zoey knocked.

"Hey girls what's up?" asked Chase.

"Hey chase have you seen Logan?" asked Dana still worried.

"He left about half an hour a go" said Chase "he'll probably be back soon if you want to wait for him"

"Okay" said Dana and the three girls headed into the guys dorm.

"Chase you should really keep your songs together" said Dana heading over to a table with a mess of papers.

"Those aren't mine" said Chase "their Logan's and they make absolutely no sense"

"Well let's see if I can make sense of these" said Dana picking up a song and reading it

"Well this is easy; for starters it's about a girl and like a relationship"

"We got that part, but what he's saying we didn't" said Michael.

"Common D, tell use what he's saying" wined Nicole.

"Okay the first verse goes 'I will promises myself I won't care, Distracting myself from your stare, And I've see this mistake once before, With your games I will not fall for' with this he's saying he doesn't want to care for her and needs a distraction. He's been in this kind of situation and he's not going to keep letting her play with his heart"

"Deep, really deep" said Chase.

"More!" shouted Nicole.

"Okay next it goes 'I've hung up my gun, I won't kill again' and it's saying he won't be in this situation again" said Dana.

"Okay who is this all about?" asked Zoey.

"Yea I would really like to know also" said Dana.

"He wouldn't say" said Chase.

"But!" said Michael "In that binder beside you he has a section about everything he writes about and if you look in there you will most likely find who it's about"

Dana opened the binder and saw the many sections filled with songs.

"Wow! He writes a lot" said Dana amazed.

"Yea we've tried to see what most of the songs mean but he's not to forward with them" said Chase.

Dana opened to the section marked girls and started looking through what went in there.

"Okay the song is called 'Discovering the Waterfront' so that means the song is about…" but before Dana could say who it was about Logan came in through the door.

"Chase, Michael a few of us are going down to Sushi Rox you coming?" asked Logan "Oh hey girls"

"Me" whispered Dana, and then ran out of the room crying.

"What's up with her?" asked Logan.

"I think I know" said Zoey looking at the binder "common Nicole we should go find her"

Nicole and Zoey ran out of the room leaving Logan, Chase and Michael.

"Okay what did I tell you guys about going through my songs!? You guys won't even understand them" said Logan cleaning up his scattered songs.

"We might not but someone else understood them perfectly" said Chase.

"And who might that be, Santa Clause" said Logan sarcastically.

"Dana" said Michael "She under stood every word you were saying"

"You let her read my music!" said Logan really angry.

"Yea and who was the song you were working on earlier about? It sound like they really hurt you" said Chase.

"It's just a girl" said Logan.

"Common Chase, I think I know who it's about" said Michael leaving the room with Chase.

"Dana!" shouted Zoey running up behind her with Nicole.

"Zoey…. can… we… please… slow… down" said Nicole out of breath "I'll be right back got to go make some… "

"Oatmeal, yea go" said Zoey and Nicole ran off to behind a bush.

"Dana will you stop for one second" said Zoey.

"Will you just leave me alone, please Zoey" said Dana in tears "I need to be alone" and Dana continued running.

"Zoey!" shouted Chase running up behind Zoey with Michael.

"Hey Chase, hey Michael"

"So how's Dana?" asked Michael.

"And where's Nicole?" added Chase.

"Dana not to good and well Nicole's making oatmeal"

"Oh, ok" said Michael.

Dana had run all the way to her room and no was sitting beside the coach looking at a picture of her and Logan. She was tempted to just through it at the wall and be done with it but she could bring herself to do it. Soon she heard some voices out in the hall coming to her dorm.

"Spill what did you want to tell me?" asked one of the girls.

"Okay you will never guess who asked me to the dance" said the other. Soon they were both walking in the room and Dana could see it was Miley and Lily. She didn't want to be seen so she made sure they wouldn't be able to see her.

"Jake?" asked Lily.

"Even better Logan!" said Miley sitting down on her bed.

"But I thought he liked Dana" said Lily.

"Well that all changed, didn't you hear the rumor going around about Dana just using Logan and now she has a boyfriend and a date to the dance"

"What a slut" said Miley?

At that Dana felt like she was going to cry. Everyone had heard that stupid rumor and believed it.

"So do you know who is in the band Danger Rock yet?" asked Lily.

"No, it's like no ones heard of them. But rumor has it the band is an all guys band and they're all really cute"

"Sweet!"

The girls were soon interrupted by the mini TV coming on.

"Oh hello there" said Quinn.

"Hello…" said Miley.

"I don't think we've met yet, I'm Quinn Pensky" said Quinn.

"I'm Miley Stewart and this is Lily Truscott, what can we do for you?" asked Miley.

"I'm looking for Dana, have you seen her?"

"No sorry but if we do we'll tell her you were looking for her" said Lily.

"Thanks" said Quinn and the TV turned off.

"Ok that was weird" said Miley.

"Yea whatever lets just go now, I bet you want to see your boyfriend" said Lily.

"He's not my boyfriend…. Yet", said Miley and the both of them left.

As Lily and Miley left Dana felt like breaking down and crying. She had lost the one guy she ever loved and people that didn't even know her hated her. She just sat there staring at the picture of Logan and her. It all went wrong in a matter of minutes. Soon Dana's thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Come in" shouted Dana.

The door opened and in walked Logan.

"Hello?" he asked. He couldn't see Dana because she was still hidden beside the coach. "Anybody here?"

Dana didn't want to face him at the moment but he knew someone was in here since she yelled at him to come in. "Over here" said Dana getting up from where she was sitting.

"Oh Dana" said Logan disappointed "Have you seen Miley?"

"Nope" said Dana and then there was an awkward silence between the two of them until Miley came through the door.

"Logan, I've been looking all over for you" said Miley "Oh and some girl named Quinn was looking for you Dana"

"Thanks, I should be going then bye" said Dana walking out of the room towards Quinn's. The door was open on her dorm so she just walked in and saw Quinn sitting at her desk.

"Hey Quinn you wanted to see me" said Dana.

"Yea the Dean wanted me to give you this" said Quinn handing Dana a large and thick envelope "I think it's from your mom and can you help me with an experiment?"

"What is it?"

"Well it can tell you the range of you voice like how high and how low your voice can go and all I need you to do is sing"

"Is it going to explode?"

"No it's like an ordinary microphone"

"Okay how about we test it out at the dance"

"Got it well I'll see you later"

Dana left Quinn's room and headed back to her dorm room. When she got there she saw Miley and Logan talking on the couch and Lily sitting on her bed. Lily was the only one who even noticed her.

"Hey Dana what you got there?" asked Lily.

'Okay this is weird before she was being like a bitch with Miley and now she's nice' thought Dana.

"Just a package from my mom" said Dana.

"At least your parents care about you" said Lily sitting down beside Dana.

"What?"

"My parents they don't really care, when I told them about this trip they were happy to send me off, they even want me to come here permanently"

"Well you should stay it's a great school"

"I'll think about, so what's in the package"

"Let's see" said Dana opening it and pulling some stuff out "Okay we have music, lyrics and a note it says 'Dear Dana, I found some more of your music while I was cleaning your room, though you, Neil and Josh might need it for the dance. Also the next long weekend (November 2nd, 3rd and 4th) I have bought you 6 tickets to, The Used concert here in New York. You and your friends will leave on Thursday November 1st and coming back Tuesday November 6th. I have all ready cleared it with the dean. Good luck and have fun. Love Mom."

"Ohmigod!" shouted Lily.

"What?" asked Dana.

"The Used! They're like the best band ever!" shouted Lily.

"Want to come?" asked Dana.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" shouted Lily and she started dancing around the room.

"Will you two shut up over there" yelled Logan.

"Fuck you Reese" said Dana.

"Okay calm down people. Okay Lily what are you so excited about?" asked Miley.

"I'M GOING TO THE USED CONCERT!" shouted Lily.

"Okay, I must say they're not the best" said Miley "Only my opinion"

"Okay how can you go to The Used concert they're not coming here" said Logan "Plus their tickets are like impossible to get"

"Well that's where I come in" said Dana "I got tickets, 6 actually and we're going to New York for the concert"

"Whatever, come on Miley lets go get some super now" said Logan.

"Wow you and Logan really hate each other"

"Oh Yea"

"Okay I hope you don't mind me asking, but was the rumor about you true?" asked Lily.

"No, there have been so many rumors going around about me this year; one even caused me to break some guy's nose"

"Nice" said Lily "So you said you have music in there?"

"Yea I write songs"

"And what was that about the dance?"

"Okay you have to promise not to tell anyone" said Dana.

"Got it"

"Okay well that band that's performing at the dance is mine, no one but like a few people know"

"That is so cool, so what's the song called"

"Let's see what she sent" said Dana picking up the song "It's called 'Some Day We'll Know'…. Crap"

"What's wrong?"

"Okay Neil and Josh are in the band with me and neither can get the right notes, crap"

"Well that extremely sucks maybe…" started Lily but was interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

"Come in!" yelled Dana.

The door opened and in came Nyssa out of breath.

"Neil...told…me…to…tell…you…prac…tise…in…twenty" said Nyssa out of breath.

"Got it thanks" said Dana and Nyssa left.

"Great I have 20 minutes to find a guy who can sing and hit the notes in this song" said Dana falling back on her bed.

"Well first of all who do you know that can sing that are guys?"

"Okay Chase, Sawyer, Mitch and Logan"

"Okay now who do you think can hit the notes?"

"Um…. Chase!" shouted Dana

"Come on Lily we have to find Chase" said Dana pulling Lily and running toward the guys dorms. They got to the guys dorms and knocked on the door. The door opened and there was standing Logan.

"Oh Logan… Is Chase here?" asked Dana.

"No he just left" said Logan.

"Okay bye then" said Dana about to walk away with Lily but was stopped by Logan saying something.

"Dana can I ask you something?" asked Logan.

"Sure" said Dana then turned to Lily "Lily can you go to class room 54D and tell Neil and Josh I'm going to be a little late"

"Yea, sure I see you later bye" said Lily walking off.

"So what did you want to ask?" asked Dana.

"Okay, why did you go off and get a boyfriend and a date to the dance and not even consider us?" asked Logan a little sad.

"Okay well to tell you the truth I don't have a boyfriend but yea I have a date to the dance" explained Dana.

"So who's the lucky guy and why?"

"Okay I'm going with Neil **because** when we were like in grade 7 we were supposed to go together but I got the chicken pox so I promised him the next dance we're at together we would go together because of that"

"Sorry I didn't come to you first to ask you about the rumor" said Logan "Will you forgive me?"

"Yea, on one condition"

"And what would that be?"

"Okay you will have to see, now come on"

"Okay so where we going?" asked Logan following Dana.

"It's a surprise, so I hear and see you're going out with Miley"

"Yea about that, she asked me out and I was sort of mad about us and so I said yes, but it was only to make you jealous"

"You got to learn I don't get jealous I get even, and now that you're dating Miley, I could go on a date with someone, anyone"

"Well I could dump Miley and be with you"

"Yea but what are you going to tell her 'Things between me and Dana are fine, I don't need you anymore' yea like she won't hate you after that" said Dana.

"Damn you Cruz, Damn you"

"Okay here we are"

"What a classroom?"

"Yea now, wait one second ok"

Dana walked into the room and saw Neil, Josh and Lily talking.

"About time you got here D, can we get on with the practice?"

"Yea one sec do you guy remember how to play 'Some Day We'll Know'?" asked Dana.

"Yea but we can't do that song. Neither Josh or I can get the notes"

"That's where someone else comes in" said Dana and she opened the door revealing Logan.

"Okay Dana what's going on?" asked Logan.

"You're going to sing so get in here"

"What I'm not singing"

"To bad. Josh, Neil get ready to play"

"Got it" said Josh and Neil at the same time.

"Okay no just repeat after me" said Dana and she began to sing the chorus of the song as Neil, Josh and Dana played the song on there instruments.

"Someday we'll know, if love can move a mountain, someday we'll know, why the sky is blue, someday we'll know, why I wasn't meant for you" sang Dana.

"Okay sing that" said Dana.

"Someday we'll know, if love can move a mountain, someday we'll know, why the sky is blue, someday we'll know, why I wasn't meant for you" sang Logan perfectly.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Now just don't sing the, if love can move a mountain" said Dana.

"Someday we'll know" said Logan and Dana.

"If love can move a mountain" sang Dana.

"Someday we'll know" sang Logan and Dana.

"Why the sky is blue" sang Logan.

"Someday we'll know, why I wasn't meant for you" said Logan and Dana.

"Yes!" shouted Dana.

"What?" asked Logan.

"We're singing this song at the dance"

"Fine" said Logan.

"Oh that reminds me I have some tickets to The Used concert in New York, you guys coming?"

"Yea!" shouted Neil and Josh.

"Logan?"

"Sure" said Logan.

"So how many tickets you got?" asked Josh.

"6"

"So who's the last person you were planning on inviting?"

"I was thinking Jordan"

"Well you're in luck he's having a party tonight if you want to go" Asked Neil.

"Yea" said Dana.

"Okay who's Jordan?" asked Lily.

"He's Neil hot 19 year old cousin and my ex-boyfriend" said Dana.

"Don't remind me" said Neil.

"What that I went out with your cousin when I was 12"

"You went out with him when you were 12 that would make him 15 then"

"Yea and when Neil found out this year he was pissed" said Dana.

"Wow wait long enough to tell him?"

"Well he wasn't supposed to ever know"

"Yea that would have made my life a lot better" said Neil.

"Okay can we please stop talking about the subject of Dana and Jordan" said Josh.

"Okay so, I'll text everyone else" said Dana. Dana took out her phone and sent a text out to everyone else. "Okay, Nicole is in but Chase and Zoey have a date and Michael has a date with Vanessa"

"Okay"

**Songs**

**Some Day We'll Know-Mandy Moore & Jonathan Forem**

**Sorry it's kind of long. Didn't want to end it but it was kind of getting long, 12 pages to be exact well hope you like and please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 or Hannah Montana. If I did own Zoey101 Dana would still be there and so would Nicole and Logan would be all mien!! Okay I don't own any of the songs that I put into the chapters either. Although I do own Neil, Josh, Jordan, Melinda, Sawyer, Troy, Nick, Jake N, and I believe I own the band Danger Rock unless there is a band out there called that.

**Chapter 15**

Dana, Lily, Logan, Neil and Josh were headed back from the class room talking about the party tonight when they ran into Miley and Jake.

"Logan! I've been looking all over for you" said Miley running up to Logan and hugging him.

"Hey Miley"

"Loggie can we go to the movies tonight?" asked Miley with a puppy dog pout.

"Sorry, I'm going to a party tonight" said Logan trying to sound sympathetic.

"Miley if you want you can come" said Dana.

"Whose party is it?"

"Neil's older cousin's party" said Lily.

"Okay I'm in!" said Miley.

"Okay just meet us down in the girls lounge at 7" said Dana.

"Okay see you guys later"

"Thank-you Dana thank-you very much"

"Your welcome and Jake did you want to come?"

"Can't Nyssa dragged me into taking her to the movies"

"I feel for you man" said Neil "My sis is so annoying"

"Hey be nice" said Lily.

"You don't even know her, she's annoying" said Josh.

"But she's so cute" said Lily.

"And she's not annoying" added Dana.

"Whatever, see you guys later" said Jake walking off.

"Will you stop defending my sister" said Neil.

"Hey she practically my sister, so I can defend her all I want"

"Fine, but babe you won't one day"

"Whatever"

"Hey Dana, how did you get the nickname Dana 'Danger' Cruz, where ever I go I hear people call you that?" asked Lily.

"Okay well Neil and Josh gave it to me because ever since I was 3 I've done something to litteraly hurt anyone"

"Oh tell!"

"No!" said Neil and Josh at the same time.

"Yes" said Dana "Okay well when I was 3 I punched…"

But before she could finish Neil put his hand over Dana's mouth "We don't need to hear this"

Dana took his hand off her mouth and said "Oh yes we do"

"Oh and don't worry I remember when I punched you and Josh" she whispered in his ear.

"Okay well when I was 3 is was Corey Felts because he stole my shovel when I was playing in the sand, 4 was Jamie Johnson because he tried to kiss me, 5 was Josh"

"No" said Josh "Please I didn't mean what I said back then"

"Tell me" said Lily.

"I thought you were 8 when you punched him" said Neil.

"Oh when I was 5 also"

"Tell"

"Okay well he was talking to a friend of his and he said girls were useless and they sucked at everything so when he turned around I broke his nose and gave him a black eye" said Dana giggling.

"Ohmigod" said Lily.

"Harsh Cruz" said Logan.

"That hurt" said Josh.

"Okay I would have loved to see that" said Neil "Where was I?"

"You had the chicken pox" said Dana "So moving on when I was 6 it was Joey Milo because he stole my crayons, when I was 7 it was Mr. Jake Ryan"

"What did Jake do?" asked Lily.

"He told me I sucked at playing guitar so I punched him and pushed him down a hill and broke his guitar, okay when I was 8"

"Okay we've heard enough" said Neil.

"Yea you guys don't want to hear anymore do you" said Josh "Nope thought not"

"To bad, okay when I was 8 it was Neil and Josh. Okay well they stole my diary and read it so when I found they, I gave Josh a second broken nose and I gave Neil a black eye and he broke his arm when I pushed him down" said Dana laughing.

"You guys are mean, stealing a girls diary"

"Hey, we were curious" said Josh.

"Okay well when I was 9 it was Colton Collis because he just bugged me"

"Dana he bugged everyone but did you see them punching his lights out"

"No but… whatever okay 10 was Harvey Jones because he asked me out"

"You punched a guy for asking you out?" asked Lily confused.

"He was discousting he used to pick his nose" said Dana "Okay when I was 11 it was Melinda, I just met her and she was saying something and I just got the erge to punch her, then when I was 12 it was Jordan"

"You punch Jordan" said Josh.

"When you were 12" added Neil.

"He was 16 then D"

"Yea well it was before he asked me out cause I knew he was going out with Melinda so I thought he was going to cheat on her with me and well I'm just not that mean so I punched him"

"That's how he got his black eye?" asked Josh.

"Yea" said Dana laughing. "Okay now 13 was Mr. Logan Reese himself"

"Logan what did you do?"

"To much" said Logan.

"Okay well he tried to make out with me, hit on me, asked me out and said girls sucked at basketball"

"Man that's a lot" said Neil.

"So what did you do to him?" asked Lily.

"Well I punched him really hard and he fell into a janitors closet and I locked him in there for 3 days, he had to survive on the janitors left over lunches"

"That wasn't nice, I got food poisoning from that" said Logan.

"Yea it was okay now when I was 14 it was John Marks, he was at the same school as me in Paris and he was stalking me for like a whole week so I beat him but giving him a balck eye, broken nose and sprained wrist and last but not least this year was Sawyer"

"I never did hear why" said Logan.

"Okay well there was a rumor going around about me dating all these guys and well Sawyer said we were actually dating so I went and broke his nose" said Dana proud.

"I never want to get on your bad side" said Lily.

"No you don't" said Logan "Trust me it hurts"

"Okay well we sould probably go get ready for the party it's 6:30 already, so Lily and I will meet you 3 down here at 7" said Dana getting up with Lily, and heading to the dorm. When they got there they saw Nicole and Miley getting ready.

"Hey Dana what should I wear?" asked Nicole pointing to the clothes on her bed.

"Okay the yellow mini, white accordion halter, yellow, 4 ½ inch stilettos and a couple clear bangles" said Dana.

"Wow you picked that out fast" said Miley "Mind helping me?"

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Noting yet"

"Okay what's your style?"

"Her style is like Hannah Montana" said Lily.

"Okay then wear the dark denim jeans, the magenta shirt with the black leather belt, the black 3 ½ inch heels with the rhinestone in the middle and the tear drop earrings"

"Thank-you so much" said Miley.

"Okay me next!" shouted Lily.

"Okay the pleated mini with red and black lines, white tank with the flower stitch and the white 3 ½ inch heel with rhinestones on the straps"

"Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you" said Lily.

"Okay D we get to help you with your outfit now" said Nicole.

"Nicole, you barely know my style"

"Well I've seen what you've been waering around the school so there"

"Fine"

"Okay you will wear the black skirt with the black layer underneath and… where are all you tops?"

"Oh I have to do laundry still" said Dana "Look in the drawer under my bed.

"Okay this white lacey tank"

"Okay"

"Okay and those black heels in the corner of your closet" said Nicole.

"If I'm killed tonight it's on your conscious" said Dana getting the shoes.

"What?" asked Nicole.

"These are 5 in heels Nicole"

"Wow how can you walk in them?"

"carefully"

The 4 girls changed into their outfits and their shoes except Dana who carried her shoes as she walked down to the lounge. The girls got there 5 minutes early so they sat down and relaxed. Soon the three guys came into the lounge talking about who knows what.

"Let's go girls" said Logan.

"Hey D shouldn't your shoes be on your feet and not in your hands?" asked Josh.

"Yea but I can't walk down stairs in these, so if I'm killed tonight it's all Nicole's fault" said Dana putting her heels on.

"What did Nicole do that's so bad?" asked Neil.

"Do you no how high these heels are? 5 inches!" shouted Dana.

"Gte over it" said Lily.

"Come on guys lets get going" said Josh.

The drive to Jordan's house wasn't to long. On the way there they listened to the radio, and talked about well everything. Soon they arrived at Jordan's house. They walked up to the front door and Dana rang the door bell. Soon Jordan came to the door.

"Dana, Josh, Neil good to see you, Nicole, Logan nice to see you guys again" said Jordan "Who's your friends"

"Hey Jordan, this is Lily Truscott and Miley Stewart" said Dana.

"Nice to meet you" said Jordan.

"Dana is this, the guy you were talking about earlier?" asked Lily.

"Yea" said Dana with a little laugh.

"What are you laughing about D?" asked Jordan.

"Oh we were just talking about the little incident when I was 12 and you were 16" said Dana and her and Lily started laughing.

"No, it can't be what I'm thinking of" said Jordan.

"What is it?" asked Miley.

"No" said Jordan.

"Give it up, she already embarrassed Josh, Logan and I" said Neil.

"Okay well when I was 12 and Jordan was 16, he was dating Melinda and well he dumped her and I didn't know that, so he asked me out and I thought he was still going out with Melinda so I punched him and gave him a black eye" said Dana and her and Lily started laughing.

"Did you guys ever go out?" asked Miley.

Jordan just looked at Dana because he still believed that Neil and Josh didn't know still. Neil saw this and laugh silently to himself.

"Yea they did date" said Neil.

"How did you know?" asked Jordan.

"My fault" said Dana "It slipped out"

"Nice"

"So why didn't you ever tell me you two dated?" asked Neil.

"Dana told me not to tell you" said Jordan.

"Yea fine, but did Dana tell you about when she punched Melinda?" asked Josh.

"No you punched her" said Jordan surprised.

"Please I've punched someone every year since I was 3" said Dana and everyone burst out laughing.

"Hey Jordan, what are you all laughing about" said Melinda coming up behind him "Dana"

"Melinda, fuck off" said Dana.

"Mel there you are" said Lola coming up behind her "Dana"

"Lola"

"Ohmigod, Nicole it's so good to see you again" said Lola.

"Yea, back at yea, not" said Nicole and everyone started laughing but Melinda and Lola.

"You can fuck off now" said Dana.

"No wonder you can't get a guy" said Melinda "You're so rude"

"Really why is it that Jordan dumped you for me when you were 15 and I was 12" said Dana. Melinda was speechless and walked off with Lola behind her.

"You seriously did that" said Miley "Wow"

"Yea"

"Oh Jordan I forgot to ask did you want to come to New York the 1st to 6th to go see The Used?" asked Dana.

"Sure"

"Okay can we celebrate now?" asked Neil.

"What are we celebrating exactly?" asked Logan.

"Dana?" asked Lily.

"We can celebrate the concert, or even my birthday on the 2nd you know if you guys have forgotten, anything, I just need to drink" said Dana.

"Dana we would never forget your birthday" said Jordan.

"Yea Dana, so does this mean we get to see you drunk?" asked Nicole.

"Yea if you're not drunk yourselves" said Dana.

"I'll get the drinks" said Jordan and he was off to the kitchen to get the drinks. Jordan was soon back with the drinks and the drinking began. At first it wasn't to eventful. Everyone was having fun. The girls where dancing and Dana was cursing at Nicole for making her wear the 5 inch heals.

"Nicole I hate you" she said. Dana sat down on the couch between the boys.

"Aww Dana you to drunk to dance already" said Josh.

"No"

"Nicole and these fucking shoes" mumbled Dana under her breath taking off her shoes and throwing them randomly at the guys.

"Holy shit, how high are these?" asked Jordan.

"5 fucking inches, now if you don't mind I'm going to go have fun" said Dana getting up and joining the girls once again.

The girls danced for hours the guys joining them for a song or two. Hours later and many, many drinks later, Lily and Miley had passed out all ready. Nicole, Dana, Josh, Neil, Logan, Jordan and a few other people were the only once still awake. Dana and Nicole slowly got tired from all of their dancing and went and sat down with the boys. They weren't very graceful sitting down instead when they got to the couch they both fell on the boys.

"About time you two stopped" said Neil.

"Oh shut up" Dana slurred putting her shoes back on as best as she could.

"Not a smart move" said Neil.

"You heard her shut up" slurred Nicole "And my head hurts" added Nicole holding her head and falling off the couch on to the floor.

"Nicole? Nicole?" asked Jordan "She's gone"

"I'm going to go do something" said Dana getting up and trying to balance in her shoes.

"And what would that be, kill yourself by falling in those?" asked Logan.

**(AN: Just so you know the guys aren't as drunk as the girls, they didn't drink that much so they still had some common sense and the ability to walk straight)**

"No run"

"No way are we letting you run in those" said Josh "Actually not at all"

"You not the boss of me" said Dana and she tried to take off but didn't succeed since the first step she took she tripped and fell. The guys just started laughing at her.

"Shut up" she slurred trying to get back up, but kept failing.

"I think we should stay the night and get these girls somewhere to sleep" said Neil.

"Good thinking the living room upstairs has a pull out couch and cot and this couch here pulls out and the spare room upstairs has 2 beds" said Jordan.

"Okay Logan take Dana up to the spare room and you two can have the beds in there, I'll get this couch ready for Nicole and Josh and Jordan put Lily and Miley in the upstairs living room" said Neil.

**An: I hope you liked that chapter. I liked writing it so please R&R**


	16. ch16

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 or Hannah Montana. If I did own Zoey101 Dana would still be there and so would Nicole and Logan would be all mien!! Okay I don't own any of the songs that I put into the chapters either. Although I do own Neil, Josh, Jordan, Melinda, Sawyer, Troy, Nick, Jake N, and I believe I own the band Danger Rock unless there is a band out there called that.

**Chapter 16**

The next morning when the guys finally got the girls out of bed they drove back to PCA. It was a long drive since all the girls were hung over and complaining about a head ach.

"Are we there yet? My head hurts" wined Nicole.

"Shut up Nicole" said Dana.

"We'll be there soon" said Nick.

After about 15 more minutes of drive and the girls complaining they were finally at PCA. The guy helped the girls get to their dorm and then headed down to the quad for something to eat. When they got there they saw Zoey, Nyssa, Michael, and Jake sitting there talking.

"Hey guys how was the party?" asked Jake.

"There was a party!?" exclaimed Nyssa "Why wasn't I invited!?"

"Nys you're my little sister why would I take you to a party" said Neil "Plus it was Jordan's"

"You saw Jordan without me!"

"Shut up"

"Dude don't tell her shut up" said Michael "Trust Me"

"Okay so how was the party?" asked Jake again.

"Pretty good, Nicole, Dana, Miley and Lily all got drunk" said Logan "Dana tried to kill herself by trying to run in 5inch heels"

"Smart"

"Hey guys" said Rachael walking up to the gang with Becca, Ashley and Amber behind her.

An awkward hi was said back to them.

"Neil right?" asked Rachael to Neil.

"Yea.."

"Okay so I wanted to know if you'd like to got to the dance with me?"

"Can't"

"What!" said Rachael.

"I'm going with someone else"

"And who would someone rather go with then me!"

"Dana"

"right"

"Don't worry Rach, the dance is Friday and its only Wednesday" said Ashley.

"Shut Ashley" said Rachael and they walked off.

"Interesting" said Chase.

"So does everyone have costumes for the dance yet?" asked Zoey.

"Yep" said Logan, Chase, Jake and Michael.

"What about you guys?" Zoey asked Josh and Neil.

"Not going to where some costume got to play a concert" said Josh.

"What about you Neil?"

"Not sure if I'm going to dress up" said Neil.

"How can you not dress up for Halloween? It's like the best holiday ever, besides Christmas of coarse" said Zoey.

"To many bad experiences" said Neil.

"So none of you on stage will be dressing up?" asked Chase.

"Dana will dress up" said Jake "That's for sure"

"Oh yea" said Josh.

"So when do you think the girls will join us?" asked Michael.

"Well who know" said Logan.

"Well Dana's coming now" said Nyssa.

"Why are you here I thought you had a headache?" asked Logan.

"Well I couldn't put up with Nicole and my head ache wasn't that bad so screw the headache"

"Poor baby" said Neil.

"Shut it before I break every bone in your body Neil" threatened Dana.

"Someone's a little cranky" said Logan.

"You to" snapped Dana.

"Hey Dana" said Nick coming up to the table.

"Hey Nick"

"Okay so the team heard it was your birthday soon _coughcough Logan coughcough_ and well we got you a present for your birthday and it's also a thank-you for helping us win the game"

"You guys didn't have to do that" said Dana.

"It was nothing" said Nick and two guys came to the table with a really large box.

"Thanks"

"Open it" said Nyssa.

"Fine"

Inside Dana found, a huge really nice case filled with guitar picks, a basketball, a two hundred gift certificate for the mall near PCA and a brand new red guitar signed by all the members of 'Cute Is What We Aim For'.

"Ohmigod! How did you get this?" asked Dana.

"Well Jake lives in the same city as them and well his older brother is friends with the lead singer so we asked if they could sign it for you" said Nick.

"You guys are absolutely the best!" said Dana hugging Nick.

"Hey, be thanking Logan, if it wasn't for him we wouldn't have know it was your birthday and we wouldn't have had half the money for this"

"Logan, thank-you"

"Anything for you D"

The next days went by quickly, the band was practicing hard for the dance so you hardly saw them around, people were getting dates and everyone was buying their costumes. Soon the day of the dance arrived. It was about 4:00 pm so the dance would be starting in 2 hours. The girls were all in room 101 putting their costumes on and doing their makeup. Nicole dressed up as a princess so she had on a light pink strapless dress with gold detail at the top, pink 3 and a half in heels that were strapy, a silver tiara with little rhinestones on it and light pink elbow length gloves. Zoey was dress as Tinkerbell with a green strapless dress and green flats. Lily was dressed as fairy, she had on a red halter dress with some light red fairy wings and red flats. Miley was dressed up as devil she had on a pair of black pants and a red tank top with black 3 inch heels. Dan was dress up as a school girl she had on a red plaid mini skirt that was about 6 and a half inches above her knees, she had on a white blouse leave the top 3 buttons undone and a pair on 4 inch black stilettos to top it off.

The girls were finally done getting ready when it was 5:30. Soon the guys would be there. Dana was going with Neil, Lily was going with Josh, Miley was going with Logan, Chase and Zoey and Nicole and Jake. Michael went to go get his date Vanessa. Nyssa and Dustin were also there since they were going together (pretending there the same age even though I made Nyssa Younger I think).

"Looking good ladies" said Logan as they all came to the door.

"Shut it Logan, now lets go" said Dana.

They all took of for the gym. When they got there Neil, Josh and Dana headed to the back of the gym to get back stage.

"How are we tonight" shouted Dean Rivers.

Everyone screamed.

"Okay lets give it up for Danger Rock!"

Dana, Neil and Josh came out. Neil sat at his drums, Josh got his base and Dana got her guitar and went up to the microphone.

"How are we all?" asked Dana and everyone shouted back.

"Okay first of all I would like to thank Dean Rivers for letting us do this and all of you for summitting songs" said Dana "Okay the first song we are doing is from the contest, okay give it up for… Nick Clark" said Dana opening up one of the envolopes with name Neil had made "Come on up Nick"

Nick cam up on stage grabbed an information thing from Dean Rivers and signed his name on the clip board.

"Okay here is Nicks song"

The band then started to play.

_We're not gonna be  
Just apart of their game  
We're not gonna be  
Just the victims  
They're taking our dreams  
And they tear them apart  
Til everyone's the same  
I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all_

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've gotta prove them wrong  
Me against the world  
It's me against the world

We won't let them change  
How we feel in our hearts  
We're not gonna let them control us  
We won't let them shove  
All their thoughts in our heads  
And we'll never be like them

I've got no place to go  
I've got no where to run  
They love to watch me fall  
They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always say  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I'm gonna prove them wrong  
It's me against the world  
Me against the world

Now I'm sick of this waiting  
So come on and take your shot  
You can spit all your insults  
But nothing you say is gonna change us  
You can sit there and judge me  
Say what you want to  
We'll never let you in

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster  
That's what they always said  
I'm a lost cause, not a hero  
But I'll make it on my own  
I've got to prove them wrong  
They'll never bring us down

We'll never fall in line  
I'll make it on my own  
Me against the world

"Okay this next song is a song that I wrote awhile back I hope you like it"

_Too alarming now to talk it out  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around_

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary

"Thank you" said Dana "Now moving on with the contest this next song is by ….. Chase Matthews! Get up here Matthews"

Over Dana you could hear Zoey and them all yelling 'Yea Chase' or 'Go Chase'.

"Okay here it is"

_The moon is shining bright  
The mood is feeling right  
I'll kiss you on your neck  
People will stare but we won't care_

We're high above the ground  
We're nowhere to be found  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again

Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is kind for you  
To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

I'm wishing you were here  
My weakness is my fear  
Alone I am myself  
No reason left for me to care

Distracted by the sound  
I hear footsteps all around  
Empowered by adrenaline  
Feel I've been born again

Again, I am repeating myself  
And I know it is kind for you  
To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

You're the only one I turn to  
When I feel like no one's there  
And when I'm lonely in my darkest hour  
You give me the power  
To sit and pretend

Damn regret, I'll try to forget  
Don't worry about me 'cause I'm refined  
Cast my line to see what's behind  
Did you think you'd persuade me to let you go?

Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?  
Did you think I'd forget?  
Did you think I'd surrender myself to persuade you to let me go?

"Okay now we're going to take a short break, but in the mean time give it up for Hannah Montana!"

Dana, Neil and Josh got off stage and went to join everyone else at the side of the gym.

"You guys were awesome!" said Nyssa.

"Nice costume Cruz" said Logan.

"Stop your drooling Reese, you have a girlfriend" said Dana.

"Yea, where is she by the way and Lily?" asked Josh.

"Bathroom" said Logan.

"Ok"

"Hello PCA!" shouted Hannah Montana "I'm really happy to be here tonight so lets get on with it"

"Ohmigod! I love Hannah don't you just love her! How can u not!" said Nicole.

"Yea Nicole" said Logan.

"Hey D, don't we have to get backstage soon, since we have to get Logan here set up with a mic?" asked Josh.

"Yea come on Logan" said Dana dragging him backstage.

They got backstage and were franticly looking around for the other mic they had.

"Dana I found it" shouted Neil.

"Damn we got to get on stage" said Dana

"Hannah" said Dana as she saw her get off stage.

"Yea?" asked Hannah.

"Can you gte this mic set up for my friend Logan please"

"Sure no problem"

"Thank-you so much" said Dana and Neil, Josh and her went on stage.

"Okay we're back and for this song we're going to need some help from Logan Reese! Come on out Logan!"

Logan came walking out on stage with a microphone in his hand.

"Okay this is one of my favorite songs its called 'Someday We'll Know'" said Dana.

_Dana_ Ninety miles outside Chicago  
Can't stop driving I don't know why  
So many questions, I need an answer  
Two years later you're still on my mind

_Logan_ whatever happened to Amelia Earheart?   
Who holds the stars up in the sky?  
Is true love just once in a lifetime?

_Both_ Did the captain of the Titanic cry?

Oh, Someday we'll know  
_Dana_ If love can move a mountain  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
_Logan_ Why the sky is blue  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...

_Dana_ Does anybody know the way to Atlantis?  
_Logan_ Or what the wind says when she cries?  
_Dana_ I'm speeding by the place that I met you

_Both_ For the ninety-seventh time...Tonight

Someday we'll know  
_Dana_ If love can move a mountain  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
_Logan_ Why the sky is blue  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know  
_Logan_ Why Samson loved Delilah?  
_Both_ One day I'll go  
_Dana_ Dancing on the moon  
_Both_ Someday you'll know  
that I was the one for you...

_Both_ Open up the world

_Dana_ I bought a ticket to the end of the rainbow

_Logan_ Watched the stars crash in the sea

_Dana_ If I can ask God just one question

_Both_ Why aren't you here with me tonight?

Oh, Someday we'll know  
_Logan_ If love can move a mountain  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
_Dana_ Why the sky is blue  
_Both_ Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you...  
Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Someday we'll know  
_Logan_ Why Samson loved Delilah  
_Both_ One day I'll go  
_Dana_ Dancing on the moon  
_Both_ Someday you'll know  
That I was the one for you...

"Thank-you, and thank-you for the help Logan"

"No problem D"

"Well since you're up here how about you read who the next winner is" said Neil giving Logan an envelope.

"Okay the next winner is…. Holy shit…. Nicole Bristow!" said Logan and Nicole came running up on stage "You can write?"

"Yea Logan I'm smarter then you think" said Nicole.

"Okay congrates Nicole, well here's her song 'Born For This'"

oh no, I just keep on falling  
(back to the same old)  
and where's hope, the misery comes calling  
(oh my way-eh)  
with your fate, you'll trigger a landslide  
(misery)  
and kill off this common sense of mind

it takes an acquired minds to taste to taste to taste this wine  
cant down it with your eyes  
so we don't need the headlines  
we don't need the headlines  
we just want

(We want the airwaves back  
we want the airwaves back)

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
you will ever see  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?

Right now, you're the only reason  
(I'm not letting go oh!)  
And find out not everyone's worth pleasing  
(woah oh)  
you'll trigger a landslide  
(misery)  
to kill off this finite state of mind

it takes an acquired mind, to taste to taste to taste this wine  
cant down it with your eyes  
so we don't need the headlines  
(no we don't want your headlines!)  
We just want!

(We want the airwaves back  
we want the airwaves back)

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?  
Everybody live, like it's the last day  
you will ever see  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure now?

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me do you feel the pressure...

alright so you think you're ready  
okay then you say this with me, go:  
we were born for this  
(we were born for this)  
alright so you think you're ready  
okay then you say this with me, go:  
we were born for this  
(we were born for this)  
we were born for this  
(we were born for this)  
we were born for  
we were born for...

everybody sing  
like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me can you feel the pressure  
everybody live, like it's the last day  
you will ever see  
tell me tell me can you feel the pressure now

everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing  
tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?  
Tell me tell me can you feel the pressure?  
We were born for this  
(we were born for this)  
we were born for this

"Thank-you"

**AN: Okay so I decided to end this chapter here because well it was getting pretty long its 13 pages in Word and over 3000 words so please tell me what you think and give some songs that I can put in. Also I will be finishing up this story soon it's going to end at the end of this concert so I'm hoping 1-3 more chapters and then I am planning on doing the sequal (yet to be named) with them going to the charity concert and everything they do in New York. So give me lots of ideas if they're not used in this story they are sure to be used in another story I will make on here.**

**Songs**

**Me Against The World-Simple Plan**

**My Hero-Paramore**

**Damn Regret-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**Someday We'll Know-Mandy Moore and Jonathan Forem **

**Born For This-Paramore**


	17. Chapter 17

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. So I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I don't own Zoey101 or Hannah Montana. If I did own Zoey101 Dana would still be there and so would Nicole and Logan would be all mine!! Okay I don't own any of the songs that I put into the chapters either. Although I do own Neil, Josh, Jordan, Melinda, Sawyer, Troy, Nick, Jake N, and I believe I own the band Danger Rock unless there is a band out there called that.

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Okay so guys remember here are the songs and the people who have so far won the contest**

**Nick Clark-Me Against The Word**

**Chase Matthews-Damn Regret**

**Nicole Bristow-Born For This**

"Okay moving on with the contest, the next winner is…. Lola Martinez with the song 'Hero'"

There's a hero

If you look inside your heart

You don't have to be afraid

Of what you are

There's an answer

If you reach into your soul

And the sorrow that you know

Will melt away

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you 

It's a long road

When you face the world alone

No one reaches out a hand

For you to hold

You can find love

If you search within yourself

And the emptiness you felt

Will disappear

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you 

Lord knows

Dreams are hard to follow

But don't let anyone

Tear them away

Hold on

There will be tomorrow

In time

You'll find the way 

And then a hero comes along

With the strength to carry on

And you cast your fears aside

And you know you can survive

So when you feel like hope is gone

Look inside you and be strong

And you'll finally see the truth

That a hero lies in you

"Okay this next song I wrote along time ago about a guy I knew and I hope I never see him again"

Nobody believes me when I tell them that you're out of your mind!  
Nobody believes me when I tell them that there's so much you hide  
You treat me like a queen when we go out,  
wanna show everyone what our love's about  
All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd  
But when no ones around

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let them know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too

Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you?  
Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room?   
You made yourself look perfect in everyway  
So when this goes down, I'm the one that will be blamed  
Your plan is working so you can just walk away  
Thinkin' your secret's safe

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do   
Then they would see a stranger too

Such a long way back, from this place we are at  
When I think of all the time I've wasted, I could cry

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that I once knew  
Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too

Theres no kindness in your eyes  
The way you look at me, it's just not right  
I can tell whats going on this time  
Theres a stranger in my life  
You're not the person that i once knew  
Are you scared to let 'em know it's you?  
If they could only see you like I do  
Then they would see a stranger too

"Thank-you, we're going to take a break for a bit and the DJ will play a few songs"

"Wow you made it through the song" said Josh.

"Hey, he's only a guy" said Dana.

Josh, Neil and Dana put there stuff down backstage and made their way to everyone else.

"Dana I really liked the song" said Miley.

"Thanks"

"So who is this person you never want to see again?" asked Logan.

"Chad" said Dana, Neil and Josh at the same time.

"Who's Chad?" asked Nicole "Sounds hot"

"A jerk" said Nyssa.

"That's for sure" said Dana "And yea Nicole he was hot then but who cares now"

"Okay"

"So of course I knew I was going to win" said Lola as she walked by with Melinda "Come on it's me"

"Shut up Lola!" said Zoey "Who cares that you won"

"Yes says the person who won't win tonight"

"Hello 6 more people get to win" said Nicole.

"Lola, Melinda, get lost, your not wanted here" said Dana.

"Oh Dana, learn you don't run this school not even close"

"Yea neither do you"

"Yea and she would be a lot closer to running it then you two" said Lily.

"Whatever" said Melinda and they walked away.

"Ohmigod!" said Rachael running up to the group "You sang awesome Logan"

"Yea thanks"

"Yea you were totally awesome" said Becca.

"Becca" said Rachael.

"Sorry Rach"

"Hey, we should probably get going Neil and Dana" said Josh.

"Yea we'll leave you guys here with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, Bye!" said Dana running off with Neil and Josh.

"God I hate her" said Becca.

"Shut up Becca" said Oliver.

"Oh hey Olli didn't see you there" said Becca flirtatiously.

"Want to get lost now" said Lily "You're really not wanted here"

"Whatever bye"

"Okay that was really mean leaving them there" said Neil.

"Hey I say it's all Josh's fault he's the one that said we should get going" said Dana.

"Yea and you didn't have to call them Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum" said Josh

"Sorry but they're really annoying"

"Dana, Neil, Josh you guys are on now" said Dean Rivers.

Dana, Neil and Josh picked up there stuff and went back onstage.

"Okay we're back and carrying on with the contest" said Dana "Take it away now Josh"

"Okay…" said Josh a little confused because before Dana was announcing everything "Okay the next winner is Amanda Hander, with the song Number 1"

"By the way Amanda, love the lyrics" said Dana.

I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't say I'm pity  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun   
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playing guitar in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one

One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night starting a fight  
I just might figure out him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya!  
One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming   
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that on day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one

"Okay Josh if you will please continue"

"If you say so D" said Josh still confused "Okay the next winner of this wonderful contest is Zoey Brookes with the song '4 In The Morning'"

"Get your ass up here Brookes" said Dana.

Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright

But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
And all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
and I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

All I wanted was to know I'm safe  
Don't want to lose the love I've found  
Remember when you said that you would change  
Don't let me down  
It's not fair how you are  
I can't be complete, can you give me more?  
And all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
And nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
and I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

Oh please, you know what I need  
Save all your love up for me  
We can't escape the love  
Give me everything that you have

and all I know is  
You got to give me everything  
and nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me

I give you everything that I am  
I'm handin' over everything that I've got  
Cause I wanna have a really true love  
Don't ever wanna have to go and give you up  
Stay up till Four In The Morning and the tears are pouring  
And I want to make it worth the fight  
What have we been doing for all this time?  
Baby if we're gonna do it, come on do it right

(Give you everything)  
(Give you all of me)

"Okay we're going to do one more song before we take a break and hand the stage back to Hannah Montana, now Neil get up from you drums and come anounce our next winner"

"Okay.." said Neil a little confuesed walking up to where Dana and Josh were "Now Dana before I announce the next winner, want to tell me why you making me do this?"

"Well of course your going to do what I say, I don't know why and hello I'm the only one talking up here and well I tired of hear my voice over and over again and well I bet the crowd is to" said Dana "Got a problem with that"

"No" said Neil "Okay now the next winner is Corey Kelsince, with the song 'I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)'"

"Yea!" said Dana.

"What are you so happy about?"asked Josh.

"Just the fact that it's your turn to sing"

"Yea yea yea" said Josh "So here it is"

Seemed to stop my breath,  
my head on your chest.  
Waiting to cave in  
from the bottom of my...  
Hear your voice again  
Could we dim the sun  
And wonder where we've been  
Maybe you and me  
So kiss me like you did  
My heart stopped beating  
Such a softer sin

(I'm melting, I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while

And I'm melting in your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me, Now

Never caught my breath  
Every second I'm without you I'm a mess  
Ever know each other  
Trust these words are stones  
why cuts aren't healing  
Learning how to love

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
And I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
(Stay with me lay with me now)

You could stay and watch me fall  
And of course I'll ask for help  
Just stay with me now  
Take my hand  
We could take our heads off  
stay in bed just make love that's all  
Just stay with me now

I'm melting (I'm melting)  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting

In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me  
Lay with me  
In your eyes  
I lost my place  
Could stay a while  
and I'm melting  
In your eyes  
Like my first time  
That I caught fire  
Just stay with me lay with me  
(Stay with me, lay with me)

In your eyes  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes (I'm melting in your eyes)  
Let's sleep till the sun burns out  
I'm melting in your eyes

"Okay now give it up for Hannah Montana!" said Neil.

Neil, Josh and Dana put there stuff down and headed back to everyone else.

"Do you like to torture us?" asked Neil.

"For a matter of fact I do" said Dana.

"Your cruel D, very cruel" said Josh.

"I know"

"Okay what was with the confussion up there?" asked Lily.

"They didn't know I was going to make them talk" said Dana.

"Got it" said Michael.

"So how many more songs do you got?" asked Chase.

"3 for the contest" said Neil "And then were gone!"

"You sound happy" said Jake.

"Yea I'm tired and want this to end"

"Here here" said Josh.

**AN: Okay I have only 1 chapter left after this one, so please start sending me ideas for my sequal to this story, the only thing I have planned for it is that its going to be when Dana, Lily, Josh, Neil, Logan and Jordan go to New York for the concert with all the bands in it. So any ideas are appreachated.**

**Songs**

**Hero-Mariah Carey**

**Stranger-Hilary Duff**

**Number One-Skye Sweetnam**

**4 In The Morning-Gwen Stefani**

**I Caught Fire(In Your Eyes)-The Used**


	18. It

**Zoey101 A Musical**

Summary-Okay this a fanfiction of Zoey101 as a musical I don't know how its going to turn out I'm not really planning it out I'm just writing so I hope you like it and it's going to be a DL hopefully. Therefore, I hope you like my musical!

Okay so I do not own Zoey101 or Hannah Montana. If I did own Zoey101 Dana would still be there and so would, Nicole and Logan would be all mine! Okay I do not own any of the songs that I put into the chapters either. Although I do own Neil, Josh, Jordan, Melinda, Sawyer, Troy, Nick, Jake N, and I believe I own the band Danger Rock unless there is a band out there called that.

**Chapter 18**

**AN all of the song winners:**

**Nick Clark-Me Against The Word**

**Chase Matthews-Damn Regret**

**Nicole Bristow-Born For This**

**Lola Martinez-Hero**

**Amanda Hander-Number 1**

**Zoey Brookes-4 In the Morning**

**Corey Kelsince-I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes)**

"So one of you going to tell us who the next winners are?" asked Michael.

"Hmm let me think about that," said Dana putting on a thinking face "NO!"

"Come on" said Michael.

"No it's a surprise"

"But what if we don't like surprises" said Logan joining into the conversation.

"Please" said everyone around Dana, Josh and Neil so Dana started to sing.

"Got you where you wanna go if you know what i mean got a ride that smoother than a limosine can you handle the curves? can you run all the lights? if you can baby boy then we can go all night cos I'm 0 to 60 in three point five baby you got the keys- now shut up and drive shut up and drive" sang Dana.

Chase, Michael, Logan, Josh, Neil, Zoey, Nicole and Lily just stared at Dana when she stopped. "What?" asked Dana and they all just kept on looking at her "I had to do something to shut you up"

"Okay…" said Zoey.

"Okay, well I'll be right back" said Dana.

"Okay just be back before we go on" said Neil.

"I'll try"

Dana walked off to the exit in the corner of the room and headed toward the washrooms. On her way there she heard a couple girls yelling just outside the building so Dana went there first to check out what was happening.

"Stay away from him" Dana heard one girl say.

"Why should I what did I ever do?" asked another girl who she assumed was the victom there.

"You changed him and now your going to pay" said another girl.

As soon as Dana heard that she ran out to the front of the building. When she got there she was Miley surrounded by Sarah Miller, Lola Martinez, Melinda Marris(don't know fi I ever gave her a last name threw out the story), Angela Masson, Courtney Ross, Angel Thorman and Jennifer Selin. Angela was about to get Miley but then Dana spoke up.

"Angela, is there a problem here?" Dana walking towards them.

"Dana just in time we were just about to take of a problem here at our school" said Angela.

"And what exactally is this problem we have?"

"Stewart here" said Courtney.

"What has Miley done now?" asked Dana "I've known most of you for a couple years and Miley for a couple days so I really have no idea what she could have done. Most of you, Lola and Melinda this does not include you, have pretty much perfect lives and are popular, what could Miley have done that can affect you guys in just a few days?"

"She changed him" said Sarah.

"Who?" asked Dana.

"Logan Reese that who's, he different now and we don't like him that way and it's all this bitches fault" said Angel "So she's going to pay for it"

Soon all 7 girls were closing in on Miley once again.

"HOLD IT!" shouted Dana.

"Want to shut it Cruz" said Melinda.

"Yea and you can stop being the whore you are" Dana said to Melinda.

"You can't talk to her like that Cruz" said Jennifer.

"Yea I can"

"No you can't" said Angel "She did nothing to you"

Dana started to laugh at this then finally said "We have history together"

"Just because you have a class with her doesn't mean you can act like that to her" said Courtney.

"Not history as in a class dimwit, history as in a past" said Dana.

"Yea our history would be you stealing my boyfriend" said Melinda.

"Yea and a good thing he did so" said Dana smirking at Melinda.

"Can we get back to beating the shit out of Stewart!" shouted Lola.

"First I want to know why Dana here told us to hold it" said Angel.

"Miley's not the one who changed Logan" said Dana.

"So like did he change on his own?" asked Courney confussed.

"No shes saying someone else changed him right?" asked Angela.

"Exactally" said Dana.

"Well tell me who she is so I can beat the shit out of her" said Lola "or Miley gets it"

"Fine" said Dana.

"Who then?" asked Jennifer.

"Me" said Dana smirking at them because she knew they weren't stupid enough to take on 'Danger Cruz'.

"You're going to pay Dana" said Lola walking up to her with Melinda beside her.

"Damn there stupid" Courtney to Jennifer.

"Definitly"

"Bring it" said Dana.

Lola came up to her and tried to punch her but Dana grabbed her arm and twisted it and punch her in the face breaking her nose. Lola fell to the ground crying in pain.

"What about you Melinda what are you going to do?" asked Dana.

"This" said Dana and she punched Dana just above the right eye and then Dana punch Melinda in the eye giving her a black eye and kicking her in the stomach causing her to roll down the hill behind her and roll right into a tree "Anybody else?"

Nobody said anything so Dana walked inside since she didn't see Miley outside anymore. See got inside and joined Lily, Logan, Josh, Neil and Zoey at the table they were sitting at sitting with Neil on her right and Logan on her left.

"Hey guys" said Dana sitting down. Once she was down she felt a little light headed then leand on her hand.

"Dana, whats up with your hand?" asked Lily.

Dana took her hand away and saw that her knuckles were bleeding and bruised.

"Yes I have a story behind that.

"Yea and your forhead is bleeding Dae" said Zoey.

Dana put her fingers up to her forhead were Melinda hit her and then saw that she was bleeding "shit"

"Wait you got in a fight didn't you" said Josh.

"You know me to well" said Dana.

"Dana, who did you fight?" asked Logan.

"Melinda and Lola"

"How bad?" asked Neil.

"Lola has a broken nose and Melinda have a black eye and she probably sprained or broke something because she rolled down a hill into a tree"

"Dana, you could be expelled for this!" said Zoey.

"They threw the first punch" said Dana "and I have 5 eye witnesses" said Dana.

"Okay but how did this all start?" asked Neil.

"Well they were blamming Miley for changing Logan and well they were going to beat her up" said Dana.

"She didn't change me" said Logan.

"Shut up" said Dana "Anyway so I heard them and went out there and they told me why they were going to beat her up and they had the totally wrong impression and well I ended up fighting with Lola and Melinda in the end"

"How?" asked Josh.

"Okay well they were blamming Miley for changing Logan when it was really me"

"How was I changed? And how did you changed me?"

"You aren't constantly going around making out with girls anymore and you're in a relationship" said Dana "And I'd rather not talk about how I changed you Logan please"

"Hey Dana, Dean Rivers is looking for you back stage and he said you guys are supposed to go on soon" said Amanda.

"Thanks Amanda" said Dana. Neil, Josh and Dana wnet back stage and saw Dean Rivers stading there with Lola holding kleenex to her nose and Melinda with ice on her eye and her wrist wrapped up.

"Hey Dean River what did you want me for?" asked Dana innocently and Neil gave her a look saying 'You know what you did' and Josh gave her a look saying 'You did that'

"Why did you attack Miss Montez and Miss Marris outside this evening?" Asked Dean River sternly.

"They came after me first" said Dana "They each threw the first punch, 5 other girls saw"

"Please get them"

"Dana walked on stage and took the mic.

"Hey can I have Sarah Miller, Angela Masson, Courtney Ross, Angel Thorman and Jennifer Selin back stage, NOW!" said Dana.

Dana walked back to the back stage and soon saw Sarah, Angela, Courtney, Angel and Jennifer come backstage.

"Okay girls did you see the fight between Lola, Melinda and Dana?" asked Dean Rivers.

"Yea" said Jennifer.

"Who started it?"

"Courtney looked at Lola and Melinda then at Dana who was giving her a look that said 'Say it' "Lola and Melinda threw the first punch"

"Is this true?" asked the dean looking at Sarah, Angela, Angel and Jennifer.

"Yes" they all said quietly.

"You may go"

"Now can we get on with the music?" asked Dana.

"Go"

Dana, Josh and Neil walked out on stage grabbed their instruments and Dana took the mic.

"Sorry about the wait there now to get on with this our next winner is Dylan Smith with the song 'Saying Sorry'" said Dana "Take it away Josh"

These colors will not change,  
you change the way I see them  
These words will fade   
when you explain  
why you hate them  
We are the same

She keeps repeating (echo She keeps repeating)  
a friend she needed  
She said she's right here (echo She says she's right here),   
she seems so distant

Saying goodbye, this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count(echo we gotta make this count)  
We're counting backwards  
(Just a few last hours, we gotta make this count)  
We're falling forwards.

She keeps repeating (echo She keeps repeating)  
a friend she needed  
she said she's right here (echo she says she's right here)  
she seems so distant

Saying goodbye, this time, the same old story,  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry,  
Saying goodbye, this time, the same old story,  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry.

Saying sorry, we're falling apart  
Wish we knew this from the start  
Saying goodbyes', the hardest part  
Wish we knew this from the start

Saying goodbye, this time, the same old story  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry  
Saying goodbye, this time, the same old story  
seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry  
saying goodbye, this time, (echo this time),  
Seeing you cry, makes me feel like saying sorry

"Okay continuing next up for winners is Courtney Ross with the song Over-Rated"

You think it's cool, just cause they're telling you  
You gotta have it, then you'll never miss it at all  
You need the thrill, just cause it's killing you  
You're so close, so don't take it too far

Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it

Love and lost and everything between  
It's perfect, it's poison that made me fall  
You want it bad  
Don't want it to skip away  
It's too fast  
It's gonna drag you down

Where there's smoke you'll find a mirror  
It's over-rated  
I've watched it fade  
So please don't give in  
Don't forget what you believe in  
It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it

Coming close now, not any clearer  
With every breath you're going deeper  
But I will pull you back to me

It's over-rated  
It's not worth chasing  
Don't you know that  
You'll love to love and then you'll hate it

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, oh..

It's over-rated  
and it's over-rated  
you learn to love and then you'll hate it  
you learn to love and then you'll hate it  
its over-rated

"Okay here is the last song of the night, I hope you have enjoyed your night, I know I have" said Dana "Okay our last winner for this contest is… Logan Reese" said Dana surprised "Okay here is the song he wrote"

Saw you walk in to the room  
Thought I'd try to talk to you  
Babe am I every glad you wanted me too  
Its been two years to the day  
half the time I've been away  
I know I'm not there enough  
but that is gonna change  
cause I'm coming back  
to show you that  
I'm keeping the promise that I made

When I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you

yeah we've had our ups and downs  
but we've always worked them out  
babe am I ever glad we got this far now  
still I'm lying here tonight  
wishing I was by your side  
cause when I'm not there enough  
nothing feels right  
so I'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life

when I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you 

whatever it takes  
imp not gonna break the promise I made

when I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you

when I'm with you  
I'll make every second count  
cause I miss you, whenever your not around  
when I kiss you  
I still get butterflies  
years from now  
I'll make every second count  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you  
when I'm with you

"Thank-you everyone who enter a song in our contest and congrates to everyone who won, have a good night everyone" said Dana and then they all walked off stage.

**The End**

**Songs**

**Shut Up And Drive-Rihanna**

**Saying Sorry-Hawthorne Heights**

**Over-Rated-Alexz Johnson**

**When I'm With You-Faber Drive**

**AN: I hope you liked the last chapter in this story, and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, so please review it and give me some ideas for the squeal or even just for another story thanks.****Songs**


End file.
